Not Done With You
by HazelGrey
Summary: Grimmjow took in the man before him. He was staring up at him his gaze intense and his cheeks flushed as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm not done with you, Kurosaki. So better be ready." Some days later, ichigo gets a little visit..I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Spent this summer reading bleach fics and got totally hooked on Grimmichi! ^_- This will be my first bleach story! I had so much fun writting it! But it's still my first yaoi so I hope it's not too bad and enjoyable at most. Cuz that's the most important thing in the end! I had the idea swimming in my head for a while and just wanted to get it out so, here. **

**WARNING: Two-shot YAOI, boyxboy, if it bothers you, then what are you doing here in the first place? O.o… Rated M for language and smexyness ;) **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p>Fuck it.<p>

The blue-haired Espada spat in the grey and dry sand of Hueco Mundo as he wiped his arm on his Hakama to clean off the thick black liquid that was most likely the now disintegrated Hollow's blood.

Disgusting.

He hated to believe he was in any way, shape, or form related to those creatures. They were weak, useless, and dumb as shit. A sandy gust of wind blew, shuffling his already messy blue mane. Lately he'd been restless. There was hardly anyone left worth fighting in this shithole and he enjoyed fighting just as much as he enjoyed a good fuck every once in a while. The sudden adrenaline rushes, the sweating, hell even the pain and the bleeding. The scorching pain from the hits he occasionally took only fueled him more and he liked every bit of it, so call him a crazy masochist if you wanted.

Lately though, there hadn't been much action to the point where he'd had to resort to giving some hollows a good ass-kicking to blow off the steam. A frown marred his features as he walked, his pace brisk and unnerved.

There was Ulquiorra, but no way hell. And it wasn't 'caus he was 4th because higher rank had never been known to stop him before and it wasn't now. No, it wasn't the stoic Espada's superior powers. It was the stone cold, I'm-better-than-you air that made him want to blow a cero right through the emo-wannabe motherfucker.

He looked like he had a fuckin' pole up his ass the whole time. Grimmjow enjoyed a good fight and Aizen's pretentious protégée lap dog never showed any trace of emotion; fuckin' kill joy.

Then there was Nnoitra, he thought, a wicked grin forming on his face. Now that was what you called a good fight. The guy was a giant killing machine. He was the tallest out of them and towered over everyone which added to his already intimidating personality. He was probably the only one that enjoyed fights as much as Grimmjow did. Though he was tall and lanky, it was just for show. Underestimate him, and you would regret it.

But he never shut up, which Grimmjow couldn't stand. It was one of the many reasons why he couldn't stand Aizen either. But he wasn't even a candidate, the sick asswipe.

Szayell didn't fight. He was pussy that made his fraccion and other shit do the work, and he was just plain creepy. Starrk would probably fall asleep before they even got started. Harribel, hell no. He didn't do girls, and in more ways than one. Plus there was no fun in it since she had that weird ass mask over her mouth and never said a word most of the time. That only left Yammy and all the other fucktards, so no.

But truth was, he only wanted one person right now. Running a hand along the now healed scar on his chest, he could still feel traces of the reiatsu.

*_flashback*_

_Blood mixed with sweat trickled down the side of his face as he breathed heavily. It itched, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe it off. His lip was slightly cut and the skin above his brow had been slashed open. As far as his face went, that was the only damage. _

_The rest of his body was a different story. _

_He was sore from all the punches and kicks he'd received. A short, shallow, but all the same painful scar ran from his right pectoral to the hole in his stomach. His left arm felt like it was going to fall out of its socket anytime soon and he couldn't feel his legs. His opponent wasn't in better shape he realized as he looked up, a wide smirk curving his lips._

_The substitute Shinigami was breathing just as hard, and if he wasn't mistaking, the kid looked worse than he did. _

_His reiatsu was at a relatively low intensity. The sleeve of his bankai robe was ripped off from his shoulder down, and the front of the clothing had been clawed off by the Espada, revealing a tan, toned chest and torso that was sending blood surging to his groin. Shit, how he would love to run his tongue along every inch of that flawless body and hear the pleading moans of pleasure from the red-head in front of him. Well, previously flawless body anyways. A bleeding gash ran along his chest. It was deeper than Grimmjow's but not deep enough to cause too much damage. He was resting all of his weight on one foot, meaning the other one was probably severely hurt and he was about to lean back on the wall behind him._

_What held the blue-haired menace's attention though, was his face. Looking up, dangerous cerulean eyes met fierce honey brown orbs. _

_Short strands of bright orange hair fell in caramel eyes holding an intense, defiant gaze that Grimmjow maintained. His lower lip was cut, sending a trickle of blood down his chin. Plump, pink lips were parted lightly to let out raspy breaths. _

_Fuck._

_The Espada could feel blood rushing to a certain part of his body that was now starting to respond to the spectacular sight in front of him. _

_But he couldn't help it. _

_He quickly shoved the thought away and plastered his trademark feral grin on his face before walking towards Ichigo until he was face to face with him. The orange-haired leaned back to keep the distance between them until his back met a stone wall and he blinked out of nervousness, making Grimmjow's grin widen if that was possible. _

_He stared into those warm chocolate eyes and took in the fury and anxiety in them. _

_He leaned forward and in an instant his hands were on either side of the shinigami's head, pinning him to the wall. A short gasp was heard and Grimmjow smirked at the sound before leaning in further. Their faces were merely inches apart, mocking cerulean staring into fiery chocolate. "What? Are ya finally givin' up?" he husked. _

_Ichigo glared, still breathing heavily to catch his breath._

"_I wouldn't blame ya after I just wiped the floor with yer pathetic ass." He watched in interest as honey brown eyes blazed in anger and defense._

"_Not a chance, you bastard." _

_Fuck. That voice went straight to his cock every time he heard it and it sounded even hotter when he was mad._

_He bit back a growl. If they stayed like this, he would lose it, grab the berry, and fuck him right through this wall. And that was not supposed to happen. _

_At least not yet, he thought devilishly._

_Azure eyes trailed down to his chin, where blood had trickled. Smirking evilly, he brought his tongue out and watching honey eyes widen go wide in alarm as he licked the crimson liquid away in one slow flick. He leaned back and his lips curved into a feral grin as he took in the flustered expression on the red-head's face. _

_In a flash, soft, moist lips covered his as hands tightly gripped his jacket and pulled their bodies flush against each other. It took a while to register what was happening. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation until he felt soft palms hesitantly caressing his chest and heard a quiet moan. _

_That did it._

_He broke off the kiss without warning, smirking when he heard a small whimper of protest before crushing their lips back together and pushing the shinigami harder against the wall behind and beginning his merciless assault on the red-head's mouth. Heat coursed through his body at the feel of those soft lips melding with his own. He caught the plump lower lip in between his teeth and began biting, nipping and suckling on it. _

_Ichigo moaned loudly in response, the sound muffled as he slipped his tongue into his mouth tackling it and exploring the hot cavern. One of the hands on his chest hands released its hold on the jacket to wound itself in his hair. He groaned when felt the pads of long slender fingers massage his scalp._

_The hand that was still on his chest slipped under his jacket and began roaming over his skin. He sucked in a breath at the contact. The warm hand ran along his chest, making sure to avoid the bleeding wound but tracing around it almost apologetically. He shivered and bit back a groan when a thumb brushed over his nipple and began rubbing. He could feel himself growing harder by the second and when Ichigo ground his hips against him sensually, asking for more friction, it was just too much._

_He pulled away abruptly, startling the red-head who looked up at him expectantly. Grimmjow took in the man before him. He was staring up at him his gaze intense and his cheeks flushed as he tried to catch his breath. _

"_I'm not done with you, Kurosaki. So better be ready."_

_Then he left._

_*end of flashback*_

Ever since then, he hadn't been able to get the substitute Shinigami out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy. He hated it when he couldn't shake something off.

But he had to. And if that was the only way to do it, so be it, he thought with a dangerous smirk.

He jumped high, focused his reiatsu so that he could stand in mid air, and tore open a Garganta. It revealed a clear dark blue sky and tiny cube shaped buildings. It was that 'Karakura Town' place that Aizen wanted so badly and he had no idea why.

Che, what was so special about it anyways? Just a bunch of stupid humans.

He searched for the familiar reiatsu and found it easily. It was the most obnoxiously strong and uncontrolled one. He smirked widely in anticipation and sped towards the source.

Looks like a certain orange-haired teen would get a little surprise visit tonight.

**####**

Ichigo drummed on his desk with his fingers as he frowned down at his textbook. He had been staring at the same question for over five minutes and that obviously wasn't getting him anywhere. It was at times like these that he wanted to smack himself upside the head for taking Advanced Calculus.

Unfortunately enough for him, the principal had found him to be too smart for the level of math in his class and if he opted to take something more challenging, he would get boosts for college. But he honestly didn't give a shit what the weighted mean of _z_ over the paraboloid was!

He took the butt of his pencil out of his mouth that he'd been chewing on in his frustration and looked at the barely recognizable eraser. Okay, he definitely needed a break.

Getting out of his room, he went down to the dark kitchen and turned on the lights. It was around nine thirty six now and his family and Rukia were still not back. They'd left at seven to go check out some new amusement park that was apparently opening that night. They would wake him up when they came but that was a small price to pay for the huge favor they had done him. He smiled as he saw no sign of the yellow stuffed lion. Good.

Opening the refrigerator he scanned it for a good snack. Nope….nope….hell no. He opened the freezer on top and searched. His eyes landed on a white and blue container. Blueberry ice cream. A deep blush made its way to his cheeks and mentally hit himself for acting like a crushing high school girl. He took the icy cold container out, grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and started back up the stairs to his room.

Blue. Ever since that encounter he'd only thought about one thing. _How good it would feel to run his fingers through that silky, dangerous hair again. To feel that sinful tongue explore his mouth as well as other parts of his body and what the fuck was he thinking? _Shaking his head to rid himself of the disturbingly pleasant thoughts, he realized he had a bit of a problem in his pants now. Shit, he scowled. Damn that Grimmjow! Damn him and his seductive voice, that sexy body, and those mezmerizing eyes that basically screamed 'i-am-going-to-fuck-you-senseless-and-you're-going-to-like-it-too'!

God. Ever since that fight and that mind-blowing kissing he'd been questioning himself. He didn't go for guys, that much he knew. But then again he'd never gone for girls either, so wait. Did that mean that he was...NO! He was straight. There were plenty of straight guys that didn't drool when they had with humongous breasts shoved in their faces, right? Yeah, right. Maybe he was already hard before it even started. Yeah, he reassured himself not believing a word as he went along. The insanely gorgeous Arrancar did NOT turn him on.

As he rounded up the corner to his room and walked through, the sight that greeted him almost left him speechless.

Almost.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Spiky blue hair, bloody clothes, and a concentrated look on his face lay Grimmjow on his bed, trying to bend the gawking teen's cell phone back all the way and frowning when it didn't seem to work.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo swallowed. There was nobody else around. Rukia was gone, so he couldn't switch to his Shinigami form if things got bad. He was screwed. Oh, god.

"What the hell does this thing do?"

The orange haired student could do nothing but stand there and gape at the cause of his frustration, trying to keep his jaw from tearing through the floor.

"Wh-wha…you…j-just…my room…beat up…cell phone?" he ended up blurting out confused.

The Espada dropped the phone and turned to cock a blue eyebrow at the blabbering red head. "Are ya retarded or somethin'?"

Ichigo felt his blood slowly start to boil.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_? You come into _my _house, lie down on _my_ bed, and try to fucking BREAK _my _phone, and you ask ME if I'm fucking retarded! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Silence.

A loud snort resounded throughout the small bedroom as the Arrancar's face split into an amused grin. He got up and stretched as if nothing was wrong and casually made his way to where Ichigo was standing, fists clenched at his sides and glaring daggers at the drop dead gorgeous intruder.

"Are ya angry?" he taunted, backing Ichigo up against his desk and making the red-head lean further back to keep the distance between them.

Ichigo held his ground despite his growing nervousness and shot back with a scowl. "Hell yeah, I'm angry, you asshole!"

He gasped when he was suddenly pressed flush agaisnt a wall of muscle, the Arrancars arms on either side of him as they supported themselves on his desk. he raised up his head to see a pair of darkened cerulean eyes burning holes into his.

"Well then, you have no idea how fuckin' hot you look when yer angry," he spoke gruffly

Ichigo felt his cock twitch in response to to Grimmjow's voice and blushed deeply before shaking his head and bringing his arms up to forcefully push the beautiful man away from him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Grimmjow simply chuckled as he stood again, grinning wildly at the flustered teen. He looked down and cocked an eyebrow at the container and spoon in Ichigo's hand.

"Wassat?"

Ichigo looked down at the items which he then set down on his desk harshly as he glared at a confused Grimmjow. He pulled out his chair and sat back down trying to focus on his homework. Anything not to look at the Espada would have been good right now.

Now, let's see. Hmmm...the parametric equations of line BC.

Slow footsteps approached. Well, that's a piece of cake. x=3+4t, y=4-5t, and z=...

"Tha fuck is this shit?"

Deep breath. Just ignore him, he'll go away eventually. Yeah.

Alright, so...oh yeah, right. z=-2+7t

"Hey, Kurosaki. Can you hear-"

And he lost it.

He whirled around to find a surprised looking Grimmjow before yelling at the top of his lungs. "Can you LEAVE ME the FUCK alone? I have homework to do alright? Just...sit over there or something," he finished, mumbling and jerked his thumb in direction of his bed before looking back down at his notebook and scribbling furiously.

It was silent for quite sometime and he was beginning to think the Arrancar had left in the end. Good, he wouldn't have been able to focus on math for another second. He was just about to sigh in relief when he felt something slick and wet slide behind his ear.

"FU-"

"Shh."

He immediately did as was asked and shivered when he felt what was Grimmjow's breath fanning over his ear, the Arrancar's lips barely grazing the skin.

"Did ya think I was gone?" the deep voice husked, sending tremors all over his body. He couldn't speak when he felt the wet muscle darting out once more to slowly lick the shell of his ear and teasingly lick a circle around the hollow. "Well, I'm not goin' anywhere until I make you mine," he growled.

Ichigo thought he'd come in his pants right then. God, how was it possible for someone's voice to turn him on just like that. Just then that sinful tongue dipped in the hollow of his ear and he gasped, jolting in his seat, earning himself a chuckle from the blue-haired stud.

Embarassed at the noises he was making, he abruptly stood up to glare at a laughing Grimmjow. Storming off, he shook off his shoes and headed for the bathroom. Having stopped laughing, the Arrancar looked strangely at him. "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm gonna shower," Ichigo mumbled, not making eye contact with the blue haired male as he headed to his bathroom, "Follow me, and I swear I'll kill you. Even though from the looks of it you need one much more than I do," he finished, taking in for the first time the Espada's torn up and bloodied clothes. And with that the bathroom door shut closed, not long followed by the sound of water flowing.

As he listened to the sounds of the shower, the Arrancar lay on Ichigo's bed, awating the fuming teen's arrival when suddenly an idea hit him, a devilish grin spreading to his ears.

Who said he had to wait?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Poor, poor Ichi, you have no idea what you're in for do you?**

**Grimmjow: Oh, he will soon *perverted grin***

**Oh, shush you. ^^! ****OOOOkaayy! That was it! So tell me, how was it? Hopefully not too bad and choppy, some parts looked like it to me and I tried to fix them…ish, XD! I'll update the next chapter soon, hopefully! REVIEW and you get fluffy Grimmichi chocolate chip cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hellooo, fellow reaadeerrss! ^.^! Guess what? I'm planning on making this a three-shot xD! Yup, I wanna do a widdle chappie with some more funnies in there. I had this idea, see? ;) (please forgive me Grimmy) MUAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem, hum...yeah! ^^! **

**Thanks for those who reviewed, sorry i haven't been able to reply =(, really, i'm sorry! I really appreciate it though. **

**T****his is to: Yokiryuu, mrsichigodarcy and Meka18 =)**

**Without further adieeuuuu, Chapter Two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The now unnerved orange haired teen watched as the small swirling cyclone finaly dissapeared in the sink. His hands placed on either side of it supported him as his thoughts swam in his head in total disorder. Only three words seemed to come coherently to him at the moment.<p>

What. The. Hell.

_"I'm not goin' anywhere until I make you mine." _A shiver passed through him as he recalled the words. What was he talking about? _Oh, you know _exactly _what he was talking about, _his conscience taunted. He blushed then let out a frustrated groan as he tried to push away the flood of images that assaulted his mind.

The blue haired male had been on his mind long before that incident in Hueco Mundo and to think that the fellow Arrancar was just outside that door, only a few feet away from his reach made his imagination run wild.

Stripping himself of his remaining clothing, he stepped into the shower, the now warm water cascading down his neck, arms, sweeping away all sweat and impurities. He leaned back against the white tiles of the shower wall and tried to think about what would happen once he came out.

No matter how much he'd fantasized about him, the Espada was still his mortal enemy. He'd fucking punched a hole through Rukia for crying out loud! But then again, he'd been acting on orders hadn't he? Ichigo mulled the idea over for a while before vigorously shaking his head to discard the thought. The Arrancar'd had that crazy, psychotic grin on his face while doing it so he'd sure as hell enjoyed it, too. Said face flashed through his mind again. Thrilling blue eyes, strong-boned face, rows of shining canines that threatened to tear him up on the spot. And that wicked tongue that had been doing those wonderful things to him just then.

Oh, who was he kidding? Just as he reached for the shower gel the door flew open and he gave a yelp of surprise, dropping it in the process.

Gleaming sapphire eyes locked with his, amusement dancing in them. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's eyes raked over his body, drinking in every inch of exposed skin before following a trail down his stomach.

"Can't you KNOCK?" Ichigo yelled, red with anger and embarassment.

Grimmjow smirked at him. "Why?"

"BECAUSE, you dumbass, I'm fucking NAKED, can't you see that!" Ichigo shouted, losing his patience as he cupped his hands over himself to cover his most priced goods.

The smirk on Grimmjow's face seemed to widen as his eyes paused at the junction between Ichigo's legs. He looked the franctic red head in the eyes and seductively licked his lips.

"Yeah, and I'm likin' it," he said, as he closed the door behind him and began shedding his clothes.

Ichigo felt his throat go dry. He watched, awe-stricken, as Grimmjow rid himself of his white obi, revealing a well-built upper body and strong muscular arms. The red head watched as huge biceps flexed effortlessly with each movement the Arrancar made.

"Like what ya see, _Kurosaki_?"

Ichigo managed to pull his eyes away from the chiseled chest and up to the piercing blue eyes that mocked him.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he stuttered, trying to cover his obvious gaping, "And what are you even doing? I swear, if you try anything, I'll kill you!"

Grimmjow laughed a deep laugh that made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. "I thought ya said I was dirty."

Before Ichigo could fully turn around to block his view, Grimmjow's white hakama pants were now pooling on the floor and he slowly stepped out of them, making his way to the teen who was looking away with a deep frown and blush on his face. He could hear the orangenette mumbling under his breath as he resumed cleaning himself and could only catch a few fragments of what he was saying. Something along the lines of 'rude Arrancars', 'breaking and entering', and 'perverted asshole'.

The red head was surely going to bite his head off if he tried anything now, and though the opportunity was too good to pass up, he would wait for the tension to fade a bit. He didn't mind a little resistance, in fact he liked it when his prey had some fire in them. It made this all the more enjoyable. But for some reason he couldn't exactly call the substitute soul reaper a prey.

So he leaned against the opposite wall of the spacious shower and openly stared at the red head as he lathered his body with what looked like some white foamy substance. Sprinkles of water occasionally sprayed him. Damn it, he looked so edible. That tan soft-looking skin, and that nicely toned body. Being a substitute soul reaper had definetely done him good. When Ichigo caught the bluenette staring at him, his blush darkened before he tossed the taller male the small bottle of shower gel which he easily caught.

Grimmjow turned the small device over in his hands before cocking an eyebrow at Ichigo.

" Tha fuck is that?"

Ichigo sighed and took the bottle, popped the cap open before handing it back to a still perplexed Grimmjow. Ichigo pretended to be cleaning himself up but was watching the blue haired male from the corner of his eye, trying to hold back his laughter. Of course, Arrancar couldn't have a clue what shower gel was, and so he watched in amusement as Grimmjow tried to figure out how it worked.

The Espada had gone from trying to stick his smallest finger inside the hole, to holding the bottle up to his eye and trying to see through it. He then brought his tongue out to taste the opening of the container which resulted in him scrunching up his nose in disgust. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and doubled over, his laughter increasing as he received a harsh glare from Grimmjow.

"What's so fuckin' funny?"

Ichigo didn't answer but crossed over to take the bottle from the frowning bluenette. "It's shower gel, you idiot. You don't eat it, so of course it doesn't taste good! You use it to shower! Here, look."

He squirted a generous amount of the clear liquid into his palm and rubbed both of his hands together before he came to a screeching halt as he realized what he was about to do. The very short distance between their bodies became more apparent and he could feel the warmth radiating off of the blue haired devil in front of him.

He glanced up to nervously meet the frowning and expectant Grimmjow before looking back down at his hands which he hesitantly placed on the muscular chest right in front of his face.

"See?" he said, his voice coming out tight and abnormaly high.

As he spread the now soapy substance over the Arrancar's body, he couldn't help but marvel at the smoothness of the skin and how firm the muscles felt underneath his hands. A faint, pink line that ran accross the Espada's torso caught his attention and he slowly began to trace it. Halfway through a hand shot up to grab his wrist tightly. He looked up in surprise and found himself falling in deep, darkened pools of blue.

Suddenly a strong arm curled around his waist pulling their bodies against each other and in an instant his lips were smashed against a pair of soft and firm ones in a bruising kiss that stole whatever breath he was holding. Those hungry lips moved expertly on top of his and he struggled, half-heartedly, to distangle himself from the vice-like embrace.

**####**

He might as well have been pushing against a brick wall because his efforts were getting him nowhere if not creating more contact between the both of them. They were both soapy now and the only sound that could be heard around them was that of the water as it continued to pour from the shower head, spraying them lightly and washing away the soap. Rough hands found their way down to his hips and gripped them tightly, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Warmth started pooling in his groin at the sensation. He could feel Grimmjow's broad chest pressed against his and if that didn't overthrow his senses, then the older male's erection poking his inner thigh certainly did.

A quiet moan escaped from the back of his thoat when he felt the tip of Grimmjow's tongue teasing his closed lips but he resisted though every inch of his body screamed at him to let the slick muscle in. The Arrancar had barged into his house (though he'd been secretly wishing to see him again), taken away his privacy, and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted just yet, no matter how much he himself wanted to give up and surrender to the wonderful sensations now spreading through him.

Grimmjow sensed his determination and smirked into the kiss. Interesting, too bad it wasn't going to last long. Unfortunately for the red head, Grimmjow knew several ways to open an unwilling mouth. Still holding the smaller male's hips firmly in place, he rolled his hips sensually and ground them against Ichigo's, their hardened cocks rubbing together. The long desired friction almost too arousing to bear.

Ichigo opened his mouth to moan loudly as raw, hot pleasure shot through him. Right then that wicked tongue dove into his mouth and began to slide along his languidly making him reach up to lock his wrists around Grimmjow's neck, one hand delving into wet, blue locks as he pulled down on the Espada's neck to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow abruptly tore his mouth away to stare into Ichigo's darkened, chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo was panting, trying to catch his breath and his lips glistened lightly from the kiss.

"Now aren't ya glad I followed you?" Grimmjow husked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ichigo stubbornly looked up at him, a defiant glimmer in his eyes. It wasn't going to be that easy. So he smirked and spoke.

"No."

Grimmjow chuckled darkly and before Ichigo could blink, their positions were reversed and he was slammed against the shower wall, wrists above his head. He could feel Grimmjow's breath fanning over his ear and shuddered in delight. He was unbearably hard now and if this went on, he wasn't going to last very long.

"You were sayin'?" Grimmjow practically purred in his ear. He felt his cock twitch in response and cursed himself out for challenging such a beast.

He refused to answer and gasped when his earlobe was softly bitten on, a tongue then running over the spot, tickling him slightly. He couldn't tell if he was even breathing when his breath hitched in his throat as Grimmjow gently suckled on the sensitive spot before running his tongue over the shell of his ear as he had not so long ago. The Arrancar had noted the spot as one of Ichigo's most sensitive and was damn well taking advantage of it.

"I'm not hearin' ya," Grimmjow said, his voice with an edge of menace in it now. Psht, Ichigo scoffed to himself. If he thought he was going to get him to give in like that he was seriously mistaken.

"You heard me, _Grimmjow_," Ichigo said, his voice dropping an octave lower as he seductively drawled the last part, making the blue haired male growl at the back of his throat. Fuck, that was sexy. He was sure he'd never gotten so painfully hard from someone just saying his name. And now he was even more impatient.

"No," Ichigo repeated.

He was caught off guard when all of a sudden, Grimmjow's face was no more in front of him and a mouth was latching on to a pert caramel bud while fingers were pinching and rolling the other. He sucked in a breath sharply and barely suppressed a moan when his right nipple hardnened almost instantly and a tingle went through his body straight to his throbbing member.

He couldn't hold back the loud moan that tore past his lips however when Grimmjow bit down on the small bud, now hard as a pebble. He flicked his tongue around it, rolling it around with his front teeth and sucked harshly before tearing his mouth away and giving the other one the same treatment. Ichigo's breaths were now coming in short pants and he had his fingers wound up in electric blue hair, holding his assaillant's head close so that his ministrations would not stop. The pleasure was tearing him apart and he wanted to pull away and keep that mouth there at all costs at the same time.

"Ah!...sh-shit...mmmhm," came his incoherent speech. Grimmjow pulled away, giving the abused and over sensitive nipple one last flick which earned him another gasp of pleasure from Ichigo before straightening up and smirking at the younger male.

"Ya liked that didn't you?"

"N-no...I d-ahh!"

Whatever he as about to say was lost as a hand wrapped around his aching cock. Grimmjow held the member firmly, not hard enough to hurt the red head, but enough to get his point across. He looked into darkened hazel eyes, never breaking eye contact as he slowly began to moved his hand up and down. He watched as Ichigo's eyes fell closed and his eyebrows furrowed. He let out a small whimper and bucked his hips into Grimmjow's hand who responded with a faster pace. But he wouldn't stop there, he would make sure the teen completely surrendered.

"Look at me," he commanded with a tone that didn't leave room for arguement. Ichigo complied, hazy chocolate brown meeting stormy blue in a lust-filled gaze.

"What do ya want?"

Ichigo didn't answer, his teeth tugging at his lower lip to retain any more embarassing sounds. He could hardly think and he couldn't be blamed. It was the first time any guy, anyone for that matter, was touching him like this. He'd never had any experience apart from his own hand and he was embarassed to admit that it felt so good, even if it was his sworn enemy. Even this fact that made this all the more forbidden strangely turned him on.

Grimmjow pressed the pad of his thumb to the head of Ichigo's now dripping cock and made sure to press into the slit, making the overwhelmed teen cry out and buck his hips into his hand harder.

"Nngh...g-gaah, aah, fu...fuck!"

"Ya wan' me to stop?" Grimmjow whispered against his ear, slowing his pace to almost to a halt, hoping to get a reaction. And he did.

"N-no! Don't...don't stop," he muttered quietly, averting his eyes and his blush deepening.

Grimmjow looked at him, and grinned wildly, happy with his progress. He took his hand away, Ichigo whimpering lightly at the loss of contact, and instead got on his knees firmly holding Ichigo's hips to the wall. He could guess it would be the teen's first blow job, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every bit of it thought with it being his first time, he wouldn't last very long. But they would work on that. Another reason was he wasn't ready to have his mouth fucked senseless just yet.

Ichigo looked down at him, lightly raising an eyebrow. Grimmjow stared back deviously, his knowing smirk threatening to eat up his whole face.

That was never a good sign.

"Since ya bein' so nice, guess I'll do a lil' somethin' for ya too."

Ichigo thought for a while before realization dawned on him and his pulse quickened, anticipation starting to take over. He'd only heard about being sucked off from his perverted friends but had never experienced it himself. To think that he'd be the first of them to experience it was surprising. What was even more shocking was that it was the blue haired sex god slash mortal enemy that would be doing it for him. The thought just made his mind race even more as more pleasant images graced his mind, his erect member springing to attention. Please don't let him notice!

He noticed.

"Aw, eager huh?"

"Bite me."

"Now are ya sure about tha'?" Grimmjow said in a tone that let Ichigo know he was crazy enough to do it, too. "How about ya shut yer pretty lil' mouth unless ya wanna scream my name, then it's fine by me," he finished with a toothy grin.

He didn't let Ichigo reply before leaning his head forward to lick the underside of his hardened shaft from the bottom to the tip. Ichigo gasped at the feel of that sinful tongue licking slowly up his length and tensed up. It felt like a jolt of electricity had just passed through him. Grimmjow smirked at his reaction before going back to work. He opened his mouth over the head of Ichigo's cock and blew his hot breath on it before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Ahh!...mmmhhmm...god!" Ichigo moaned deep and loud when he felt those lips wrap around him tightly and that slick tongue coming out to teasingly lick at his tip, pushing into the slit. He reached for Grimmjow's head with one hand while he placed the other one on his shoulder. Grimmjow slowly began to take him into his mouth, inch by inch relaxing his mouth and throat muscles.

"Oh, shit! Ah...fuck," he panted as warmth started pooling at his stomach and his cock tingled almost painfully from the pleasure. Every part of his body was feeling sensitive right now and he was fighting with each fiber of his will not to grab Grimmjow by his hair and thrust repeatedly into that mouth until he came.

God, he wanted more of that hot, wet and cruel mouth. But Grimmjow's restraining hands denied him that pleasure and he had to settle for the sweet, unbearable torture that was driving him crazy.

**####**

Yes, he was slowly losing his mind with each swirl of that wicked tongue. Grimmjow began moving his mouth back and forth on Ichigo's twitching cock, reveling in the delicious sounds of pleasure the red head was making. The red head's grip in his hair had tightened and could feel blunt nails digging into the skin of his shoulder, and it did nothing but urge him on.

Every whimper and moan was stimulating him and he could feel his own thick, rock hard cock springing up to attention. He closed his eyes and groaned deeply, the vibrations making Ichigo throw his head back against the wall and answer with one of his own. Nothing else could be heard except for their occasional grunts, Ichigo's loud wanton moans and the water pouring from the long forgotten shower.

"Mmmm...oh, yes! Nngh...a-ah yes! YES!...oh GOD, yes Grimm!" Ichigo was quickly reduced to an incoherent blubbering mess when he felt himself buried even deeper in the hot wet furnace that was Grimmjow's mouth. He could feel the older male's throat muscles contract around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He had forgotten how to breathe and was certain all his brain cells had been fried since not a single coherent thought could come to him.

Grimmjow had let go of his hips and his hands had slid around back to cup his ass. He firmly squeezed the globes of flesh and massaged them, Ichigo gently bucking into his mouth in response. His nose was now buried in bright orange curls and he inhaled the scent deeply. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around Ichigo's pulsing member and took it back in. Ichigo's eyes were closed and he was tossing his head around uncontrollably.

His body was on fire and trembling as Grimmjow mercilessly deep throated him making him gently rock his hips back and forth. Half lidded cocoa eyes fluttered open and he took in the sight below him. All he could see was a head of blue hair moving back and forth against him.

Grimmjow, arrancar, sexy mortal enemy, and object of his desire sucking off so hard he was losing his mind. And it turned him on so fucking much. When he felt the quivering sensation in his stomach building up, he knew he was a goner.

"Gr-grimm, aaahh SHIT! Mmmmffuuck...ah! Ah, annhh fuckimgonnacome!" Grimmjow's pulled back all he way off of Ichigo's stiff cock that was glistening from saliva and pre-cum. As soon as Ichigo felt the tip of Grimmjow's tongue press into the slit of the head and his mouth latching around it to suck harshly, he saw white and his world exploded.

"SHIT, Grimmjow!" He practically screamed as he released his load in hot bursts of creamy liquid that Grimmjow tasted on his tongue as he swallowed, not missing one drop. Ichigo trembled, pleasure washing over him wave after wave as Grimmjow milked him dry. The blue haired arrancar sucked long and hard at the head before pulling off with an audible 'pop' and smirking up at Ichigo's flushed face.

He stood up and pulled the panting orange haired teen in for a mind-numbing kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him closer and moaned softly as Grimmjow's tongue invaded his mouth and he tasted himself on Grimmjow's tongue. It was sour and kind of bitter, but there was something strangely arousing about tasting himself on Grimmjow. His legs were wobbly having turned to jelly and only the Espada's arm strongly curled around his waist kept him standing.

Grimmjow pulled away and fixed him with piercing blue eyes. He blushed lightly and averted his eyes, his lips curved into a small smile.

"Th-thanks for...that, y-you know," he muttered quietly. Grimmjow gave a bark of laughter before cupping Ichigo's chin to make him meet his eyes.

"Yer cute wen' ya blush," he murmured staring into his eyes intently with slight amusement. It was different from his usual taunts which made Ichigo blush lightly and look away. God, he was such a girl.

Realizing the water had long since run cold and they were still standing there like idiots he went over to turn it off and tossed the Espada a white towel mumbling to him to dry off. He took one for himself and awkwardly left the bathroom, leaving a very pleased Grimmjow staring after him, a victorious glimer in his eyes,

The blue haired Espada hungrily licked his lips and kept his eyes glued to Ichigo's bare ass until the orange haired teen was out of his sight. He smirked widly before shortly following.

This was turning out to be a very...gratifying evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aaaannnddd, THAT'S IT! For chapter two at least! I'm having this feeling that I let slip way too many mistakes. Please let me know if you find any? Please? Thank yoouu! Next chappie will be a nice fluffy-ish one but with what you're all waiting for! (Yes, i know, don't worry, next chapter you WILL get some Grimmichi action ;) So bye bye for now! I'll update late since i started school on tuesday...ugh! <strong>

**Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Sore, Ja! ^.-**

**~HG~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Plleaaaasseee, don't kill me! xD! I swear, I wanted to post this tuesday, but it got real busy and I kind of changed some stuff in the sotry making it waaaayyyy longer than I originally intended. But after a battle of wills I decided it was better to give you quality stuff than rushed half-assed chappy, don't you think? xD! BAM, so don't chop my head off just yet. My parents were moth away until sunday and the internet was off last week so I couldn't even up date if I wanted to.**

MANY THANKS TO**: _mrsichigodarcy, Persistence, narutofreak10, rentamiya, Mesutora, meka18, and Yokiryuu! I was really busy, so couldn't reply to all of them, sowiiiee =/_**

**AAANNDD, as you MAY have noticed =D! I decided to write a fourth chapter! YAAY! ^^! I was just writting this chapter and when I put it in word (cuz I don't have it on this stupid comp, note: wordpad sucks major ass...O.o...), it was 29 bleepin' pages and I wasn't even done yet! So I decided to split it, plus it fits better.**

**ANYWAYS, I'll stop rambling. Happy Tuesday, everybody! And wish me luck, I have two tests today T.T xD!**

**ENJOY! *Furiously rummage in my bag for my history notes***

* * *

><p>After drying off Ichigo threw his towel on the bed and started to put on a loose pair of blue pajama pants and a white undershirt. He went over to his study table and was about to shut his books closed when his phone vibrated gently, starting to rotate on the desk, the screen flashing 'Goat face'. Now, what did he want?<p>

He picked up, "What?"

"ICHIGOOOOOO! My poor, poor son!" the obnoxiously loud voice he knew belonged to his lunatic of a father boomed on the other end. "Daddy knows it's the first time we're apart, but don't' cry! Daddy will be back very soon and I'll make sure you get all th-" a loud smacking noise was heard before he heard his sister's voice on the line, "Hey Ichi, we met Asano-san and his family at the park so we're eating out at a restaurant right now. Help yourself to what you want and don't wait up, we'll be back late."

"Oh, how late?" Ichigo said before looking up as he saw a figure move from the corner of his eye. The orange haired teen tried to keep his attention on the conversation he was holding while his eyes drank in the perfection that was Grimmjow. Broad and toned chest still glistening with pearls of water, wide and broad shoulders leading to strong, muscular arms. Down low, the small white towel was wrapped around his well-sculpted hips leaving little to the imagination. Ichigo forcefully tore his eyes away from the mouth-watering body he was presented with and brought them up to the Arrancar's face to see blue eyes staring at him in amusement, letting him know he'd been caught staring.

"ICHI!" the voice on the phone yelled, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry!" he quickly answered, blushing deeply before scowling at the blue-haired god who was finding his behavior funny and did nothing to hide it.

Karin sighed on the other end, "Gosh, Ichi what's wrong with you? You blanked out for like ten seconds! Anyways, see ya," she said before hanging up.

"Why the hell were ya talkin' to yerself?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo like he was crazy. The young shinigami rolled his eyes, "I wasn't. I was talkin' to my sister."

"No, ya weren't. Yer crazy."

Ichigo flipped open his phone and waved it in Grimmjow's face, the bluenette scrutinizing the object. "It's a cell phone. You can talk to people with it and they don't have to be close. They can be miles away. And apparently my family won't be coming home anytime soon. So I'm stuck with you." He scowled at the last part but it was fake because he was actually really excited about it. And Grimmjow saw right through it.

"Aw, is tha' right?" said the taller male, walking till he was right in front of the orange haired teen. He smirked at him before speaking in a low and devious tone, "You, me, _alone_ in your house. Now why do I get the feeling you're likin' this as much as I am?" he murmured, chuckling lightly when he saw the blush spread on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Tch, y-you wish!" Ichigo said defensively before going into the bathroom and coming out with Grimmjow's battered and dirty clothes piled up in his hands.

"What are ya doin'? I need those," the blue haired male said, frowning lightly.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said disbelievingly. When he didn't get a response he dropped the clothes to the floor, and went to open his closet. Underneath the space that Rukia had made into her 'bed' was a row of neatly folded jeans, pants, underwear, and tops. He smiled a little as he thought about giving the Arrancar underwear. Did they even wear any? The pile of tattered clothes didn't include any under garments so he guessed the answer was no.

He picked out a pair of loose, plaid dark blue pajama pants and a white undershirt like he was wearing. It then occured to him that he didn't know how long his uninvited guest was planning to stay. He gulped as he pictured his family walking in on them.

"Hey, Gr-grimmjow?" he tried.

"Hmm?" came the disinterested reply as the Espada uncapped one of his pens sitting on the desk and squinted at the utensil.

"Umm..." he struggled to form his question."How long are you gonna stay?" he blurted out. Grimmjow looked up to meet his gaze before answering, "As long as I damn want. The fuckin' bastard left with Ulquiorra to one of the precipe worlds. Said they found some kind of force or somethin' like that. Won't be back for a week. He left Starrk in charge which means we can pretty much do all tha shit we wan'," he finished with a shit-eating grin before continuing in a teasing tone, "What? Don't tell me yer worried abou' me. Ain't that sweet?"

Ichigo huffed indignantly and threw the clothes at him, "No way in hell! Just don't want you to give my family a heart attack. Now put these on and follow me."

Grimmjow was just about to ask what the hell a heart attack was but was distracted as he unfolded the clothes to get a better look. Ichigo watched, a smile tugging at his lips, as Grimmjow looked at him, before clumsily pulling the undershirt over his head and adjusting it so it looked like Ichigo's. He put on the pants and they went downstairs. It being the first time that the Arrancar was seeing the interior of his house, well any house, his staring in curiosity at almost everything was to be expected.

They got to the laundry room where Ichigo tossed the Espada's clothes in the wash and tried to hold back a laugh at the way Grimmjow intently watched the clothes swirl through the small circular window and abused the pause and start buttons until Ichigo got annoyed and told him to knock it off.

Then came the refrigerator.

For some reason, the Arrancar refused to believe that the light inside the fridge would only go off when it was shut. So he watched in wonder as Grimmjow repeatedly opened and closed the white door, and tried to peek through the smallest crack he could make to check if the light was still on.

Ichigo for his own entertainement showed him around the rest of the house. He showed him the TV, the air conditioner, the oven, and more. They were about to go back up to his room when a rectangular object hanging on the wall caught the Espada's attention.

Grimmjow looked at the still image of a woman. She had light orange hair and warm, cheerful hazel eyes. Her cheeks were lightly tinted with a pink flush and her mouth was curved in a radiant smile. "Who's that?" he asked the red head who came back down the steps to meet him. He saw a flash of sadness briefly pass through the chocolate brown eyes only to vanish just as fast when Ichigo put on a slightly forced smile. "That's my mother," he said as he stared at the picture, a feeling of nostalgia coming over him accompanied by a tiny but painful stab in his chest.

Grimmjow looked from the now transfixed teen to the image on the wall. Now that he looked at it, they did look very familiar. He'd obviously gotten his wild hair color from her, only a bit brighter, as well as his eyes.

"Is she a shinigami too? Aizen never mentioned her," he asked, curiously.

"No, she...she was normal," Ichigo answered, his voice thick with something the blue haired male couldn't identify.

Grimmjow noticed the change in the atmosphere as well as Ichigo's tone. He frowned at the teen in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Quit talkin' like that, what is it, did she leave or somethin'?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice. He didn't like beating around the bush.

Ichigo sighed shakily, his shoulders slumping as he bent his head and stared at the hardwood floor.

"She...she's dead." He bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt a lump rise in his throat. No matter the number of years that had passed, it was still hard for him to utter that statement, least of all calmly accept it. The blow of the inevitable truth always had always hit hard, and he could never prepare himself for the impact.

A short but seemingly long and awkward silence passed, as Grimmjow uncomfortably stared at the red head unsure of what to say while Ichigo tried regain his composure. Finally, Ichigo raised his head and gave Grimmjow a tight smile.

"Let's just...go back upstairs, alright?" he said in a strained voice and without waiting for a reply he started back up the stairs, Grimmjow following suit. They didn't talk all the way up and until they got to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow closing the door behind them.

Ichigo stood, his rigid stance relaxing as he let out a long defeated sigh. Here he was, acting like a weak, nose-wipping baby, and Grimmjow was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. After all, he'd never seen this side of him before. Hell, knowing the Arrancar, he was probably pissed, and Ichigo wouldn't blame him if he just left right now. They knew nothing about each other, except for the fact that they were enemies for life. The Espada lived for their fights, the thrill and the high he got from them. He liked a strong and worthy opponent, and that was as far as it went. After all, why had he come all the way from Hueco Mundo?

"Look, Grimmj-"

A hand tightly clutched his wrist, whirling him back to fall into a muscular chest just as a strong arm curled around his waist to pull him closer.

"W-wha" was all he could manage to get out in his confused state before a pair of soft and firm lips descended on his, sealing them in a gentle yet spine-tingling kiss. He moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered closed at the gentleness of the contact and he brought his hands up to rest them on toned forearms. His lips instantly parted when he felt Grimmjow's tongue prodding for entrance which he eagerly allowed. Their tongues wrestled slowly, not quite fighting for dominance as Ichigo let his be pushed back into his mouth, Grimmjow's following and sliding along his. He was surprised at the intensity and gentleness of the kiss. It was so different from the ones they had shared so far. Heated, desperate, lust-filled.

Suddenly he was standing there, panting, cheeks flushed, the kiss having ended as soon as it had started. Grimmjow hooked a finger under his chin and his eyes met dazed chocolate brown ones. Ichigo stared into deep, blue, soul-piercing eyes that searched his. He'd never been given such a penetrating look before and his breath hitched in his throat.

"How'd it happen?"

He was brought out of the daze by Grimmjow's voice. He stepped back, slowly detangling himself from the embrace and went to sit supporting his elbows on his thighs and dropping his head into his hands. It was never easy to talk about it, but he needed to get used to it. He felt the mattress sink a bit next to him and took a deep breath before raising his head up and locking eyes with blue-haired male once again.

"It was a rainy day," he started, the memories flooding his mind one more. "Just like any other day, she was picking me up from Karate class. It's a class to learn how to fight. I was nine then and we were walking back home." Grimmjow listened silently. "I could already see and hear spirits but I didn't make a difference between them and real people. As we walked I saw a little girl standing by the river, her back turned. I thought she was going to jump and I wanted to stop her so I let go of my mom's hand ran to her. But when I tried to grab her I couldn't and before I knew it, I was unconscious."

"I didn't know, but she was nothing but a distraction, so that _he_ could get to my mom," Ichigo spat bitterly.

"Grand Fisher."

Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, surprised. "You know him?"

Grimmjow nodded, his frown deepening, "I've seen tha' way he fights. Tha' dirty bastard."

Ichigo took another breath, trying to suppress the wave of remorse and fury that came over him before continuing, and it was easier than he thought it would be. "By the time I woke up she was there, lying on top of me, covered in blood. I still remember it clearly, and I don't think I'll ever forget that image. She died protecting me, and I hate myself for it. Ever since that day, I did everything I could to become stronger, so that I would never have to rely on anyone again. And the day I lay eyes on that worthless shit again, I swear to God...," Ichigo trailed off, but Grimmjow knew exactly what the look on his face meant.

If that tightened fist didn't give it away, then those blazing brown eyes clearly spelled out how screwed that hollow was right now. And the Arrancar himself knew even _he_ would be fucked if he ever got on the red head's bad side. But he didn't care about that now. All he knew was that the fire was back in those honey eyes and he grinned wildly causing the teen to furrow his eyebrows questioningly.

"What?"

Grimmjow smirked and inched closer, his face right in front of Ichigo's making the latter's eyes widen slightly. "I like tha' look in yer eyes," he husked seductively, "Yer fuckin' hot when ya get all angry."

Ichigo blushed before sputtering awkwardly and getting up, earning himself a snort from the blue haired male. The orange haired teen paced around his room, "So, what do you want to do anyways?"

The taller male leaned back to lie on the bed, cradling the back of his head in his linked hands as he thought about it. What _were _they going to do? Well, if it was up to him he had a very good idea what they would be doing, he thought as his lips curved into a light smirk, and it involved Ichigo moaning and writhing helplessly under him as he licked every inch of that delicious, toned body.

"What are you thinking about?" he was brought out of his very pleasant thoughts by Ichigo who had a fine orange eyebrow cocked at him.

The red head had been watching the older male's smirk gradually eat up his face and that dangerous glint in his eyes was making him worry.

"Nothin'," Grimmjow replied, "What do ya do wen' ya get bored?" he asked, genuinely curious. It was only his third or fouth time in the human world and he hadn't seen much to tell the truth.

"Not much. I watch TV, read magazines, play a little guitar. And that's when I'm not getting drop-kicked my idiot of a father."

Grimmjow frowned, not knowing any of the things he'd named except that big square thing that showed moving people he'd seen downstairs. As if reading his mind, Ichigo opened a drawer of his desk and getting out magazines that he threw tossed to the Espada. Grimmjow flipped through the pages before pausing and grinning widely.

"Nice."

Ichigo wondered what he could have been looking at and shot him a skeptical look when Grimmjow turned the page towards him.

There, with barely any stitch of clothing stood a tall, blonde haired woman with big fleshy breasts about to spill out of her black lace bra and a thin skimpy matching thong that rode dangerously low. Her lightly tanned skinned glowed in an unrealistic way and her full, red lips in a seductive pout, her blue grey eyes fixing the camera. It was apparently a lingerie ad. Ichigo rolled his eyes before grabbing the ice cream container and the spoon that had been forgotten on his desk while he was recovering from Grimmjow's arrival.

He plopped down at the edge of his bed, not far from Grimmjow's feet and began digging into the ice cream, skimming off the top which was now liquid, unaware of blue eyes intently staring and following his movement. Grimmjow followed the oval headed utensil as it was brought up to Ichigo's mouth before disappearing between pink lips and coming out empty before diving back into a container full of light blue colored...stuff.

"Wha's that?" he asked, sitting up to get a better look.

Ichigo turned to him before scooting closer bringing a spoonful up to his face. Grimmjow backed away a bit, warily eyeing the unknown substance. He inched closer and sniffed, a sweet smell filling his senses.

"Will you stop being such an animal and just taste the damn thing? It's ice cream, food, it won't kill you," Ichigo chided.

Grimmjow brought his tongue out after a short pause and gave the scooped up ice cream a tentative lick. He savored it and swallowed before suddenly grabbing the spoon and the container from a surprised Ichigo and licking the rest out of it.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, lunging forward to take the container back but to no avail. Grimmjow laughed loudly as he swung the container around, out of Ichigo's reach, enjoying the shorter male's unsuccessful attempts at getting his hands on it. It went on for awhile before Ichigo was retreating back to sit at the end of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pissed look on his face while Grimmjow greatly pleased with himself scooped out a gigantic amount of ice cream.

The orange haired teen was about to warn him about the consequences that would follow but decided against it and watched the fun unfold. The ridiculously big scoop of blueberry ice cream disappeared in the blue haired male's mouth and he started swallowing the chunk before dropping the spoon and clutching his head in pain.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed.

Ichigo snorted before speaking, a smug smile on his face, "That's what you get for being a greedy bastard. I was thinking of telling you that taking too much at a time gives you insane ice cream headaches but then for some reason I changed my mind."

He watched amused as Grimmjow muttered under his breath about 'evil sadistic red heads' and chuckled. He tried to reach for the container but scowled when it was pulled away from his reach. Again.

"Since ya decided to be a bitch about it, ya ain't getting any," Grimmjow taunted. "Unless..."

Ichigo glared at him, "Unless what?"

"Unless ya kiss me."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and he blushed before shaking his head, his frown returning full on. "No fucking way."

Grimmjow smirked knowingly, "Aw, then I guess ya can just watch me enjoy m'self with this over here," he said, rotating the container he held in his left hand as he spoke.

"Too bad. I mean it's _so_ _good_, nice and cold, sweet goodness. And oh, look at that. Only this much left already," he said in mock surprise before looking at Ichigo who was seriously fuming and trying to peek into the container, "Ya know? Ya can still change yer mind."

Ichigo chewed on his lower lip before moving from his spot to boldly straddle Grimmjow's hips. The blue haired male sat up supporting his upper body with one hand, a bit surprised but his expression quickly changing as his lips curved into a devilish smile and his eyes met daring chocolate ones.

"What are ya waiting for?" he whispered, making Ichigo suppress a shiver before he leaned in to press his lips to warm awaiting ones.

As soon as he felt Ichigo's lips on his, Grimmjow responded instantly, sucking Ichigo's lower lip into his mouth and hungrily nipping and suckling on it, eliciting a quiet moan from the orangenette. Ichigo placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Grimmjow's torso to support himself. He'd intended on a light peck, and he should have known nothing of the sort would happen. Grimmjow released Ichigo's lower lip to run his tongue along it, asking for entry which Ichigo gave after a few seconds of prodding. He raised one hand to entangle it in electric blue locks and again marveled at the softness of it.

He moaned at the back of his throat when he felt Grimmjow's tongue enter his mouth and curl around his. He shifted in Grimmjow's lap to get more comfortable and got a low growl from the bluenette as he brushed against his growing arousal. Grimmjow brought a hand to Ichigo's hip to hold him there and continued to explore the younger male's mouth with his tongue. The ice cream container, now long forgotten dropped to the carpeted floor and luckily for the beige carpet it didn't spill.

Ichigo held back a groan when he felt Grimmjow massage his hip bone with his thumb but couldn't refrain from rolling slowly his hips into the bluenette's who groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Ya sure ya wanna keep doin' that?" he whispered, breathing heavily as he looked at the flustered teen straddling him. Ichigo's cheeks were dusted with pink going red and his coffee brown eyes were darkened to pools of swirling lusty chocolate. He didn't say anything and instead continued to grind his hips into Grimmjow's, never breaking eye contact and moaning loud when he felt his growing erection rub against Grimmjow through the thin fabric of their pajama pants.

"Gr-Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow felt his cock stir at the attention at Ichigo's ministrations and as he took in Ichigo's hazy brown eyes, parted full lips from which those delicious sounds came and the deep blush that stained his lightly freckle stained cheeks, all rational thinking went down the toilet.

Fuck it.

He flipped their positions and Ichigo was suddenly on his back, Grimmjow straddling him and before he could say anything a mouth latched on to his neck.

"Ah!" he gasped when he felt sharp razor teeth gently digging into the skin and a tongue running along the spot in apology.

"Ya taste so good," Grimmjow breathed against Ichigo's neck, his hot breath making the red head close his eyes to further enjoy the sensation. Damn it, he didn't want to give in so quickly! The taller male continued his assault on Ichigo's neck and pulled away, pleased at the blotches of red he had left. Ichigo seemed to be aware of this as well.

"F-fuck you. Now you left a m-mark," he breathed though there was no heat in his words whatsoever as he brought fingers up to run along the tender spot.

"That's because _you're mine_," he growled lowly, fixing Ichigo with startling blue eyes, "And I'll fuck up anyone that tries to get this close."

Ichigo swallowed heavily, a weird warmth spreading through his chest at the words as his heart started beating erratically. '_You're mine'_, the words echoed through his ears. He wasn't anyone's property, damn it! Even though he wouldn't mind belonging to the devilishly gorgeous blue-haired male on top of him right now.

"I don't belong to anyone," he managed to get out, his brown eyes defying cerulean.

He immediately regretted his words when he saw Grimmjow's lips curve upwards in a feral smirk. "Really, now?" he drawled out, "I'll hold ya to that." That was all he said before his hand found its way down to the hem of Ichigo's shirt and he slipped his hand underneath, fingers running along the smooth edges of Ichigo's torso before going further up to pluck a hard caramel nipple. The orange haired teen arched into the touch and bit his lip when Grimmjow twisted and gently pulled at the small bud.

"Nngh...mmhm..." Ichigo moaned softly, trying to hold in the plea he knew was waiting to spill from his lips. Any resistance was slowly dissipating and he wanted only one thing for the moment.

This cursed undershirt, off.

As if reading his mind, Grimmjow reached for the hem and pulled the shirt up and over a full head of orange spikes, not bothering to look where he sent it flying. Without any warning he brought his lips down to the other neglected nipple and wrapped them around it, sucking and teasingly flicking his tongue around it in circles. Ichigo gasped at the heat and wetness of the mouth that was mercilessly teasing him and his hand went straight to wild blue hair that he gripped, keeping the head in place. His breaths were starting to come out shorter as despair started to overtake him. So much for standing his ground.

The tingling sensations were continuously shooting through him and he wasn't aware of one of Grimmjow's hands having moved down south before he felt his clothed cock being slowly palmed to hardness. He groaned from the friction and moved against the hand, asking for more.

"Aah, sh-shit!"

His back arched from the bed and his eyes snapped shut when he felt sharp teeth graze his nipple and roll it around. Grimmjow smirked knowingly when he felt Ichigo's hips lift off the bed to get more of the hand that was fondling him to insanity. Teasing the orange haired teen and hearing those delicious noises he was making were doing quite a number on him too. His straining cock was stiff, poking Ichigo's inner thigh. Shit, how he wanted to be inside him. But he wanted the younger male to enjoy this as much as him, so he held back. Tearing his mouth away from the hardened and abused nipple, he brought it back up to the red head's mouth, initiating a hungry kiss just as his hand slipped past the waistband of loose pajama pants straight to his goal.

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped, breaking the kiss when he felt Grimmjow's fingers curl around his aching cock and starting to stroke him. "Mmm...ah, fuck!" he cursed when Grimmjow thumbed his slit, spreading pre-cum over the head.

The bluenette hooked a thumb under the waistband of Ichigo's pants and pulled them down just enough for Ichigo's dripping cock to spring up, the head slightly angled at his stomach. He brought himself down and watched as Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly and closed his eyes in anticipation before lowering himself down to the twitching member and slowly curling his tongue around the head.

"Ffff...shit!" Ichigo moaned loudly, hips jerking up to thrust into that hot, wet mouth, but Grimmjow pulled away before firmly pinning Ichigo's hips to the bed. Ichigo whimpered at the loss of contact and almost pouted like a child but held it back. He hated and loved it at the same time when Grimmjow teased him. He got that feeling of euphoria mixed with helplessness that drove him over the edge. But right now he wanted nothing but sweet, mind-blowing release.

"P-please..." he said in a breathy voice, supporting his weight on his forearms so that he could stare into deep blue orbs.

"Please what?" Grimmjow said in mock innocence, the malicious glint in his eye telling Ichigo he knew _exactly_ what, but he would make him work for it.

"Just...j-just do it, Grimmjow...s-suck me off..." he whispered heatedly, licking his lips. The bluenette bit back a loud growl, a small groan escaping him instead. Shit, this red head was going to be the death of him. But instead of lowering his mouth down onto him again and moved back, dragging Ichigo's pants down and throwing them to the floor.

"Too bad, I got somethin' else planned," he said with a toothy grin before grabbing the back of Ichigo's knees and spreading his legs wide. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow's head disappear between his legs.

"W-what are you-?"

"Shh...Trust me, yer gonna enjoy this," Grimmjow said before going back to lick the underside of Ichigo's cock, meeting no further resistance from the teen but instead a pleased sigh. Having set a distraction, he used his hands to spread his ass cheeks, the puckered hole coming to view. Ichigo's attention was torn between the wonderful jolts going through his body as Grimmjow's wicked tongue swirled around him, teasing his tip and the uneasiness that was slowly coming over him as he felt himself being spread open. He was about to open his mouth to ask again before he felt something slick and wet circle his opening and yelped in surprise, tensing up. It pressed and flattened against him before he realized it was Grimmjow's tongue.

"D-don't...that...that's gross," he struggled to get out before he felt it wet muscle push past the the first ring of muscle and ease into him.

"Nngh!...ah!" he moaned and closed his eyes, wanting to buck into Grimmjow but the taller male's restraining hands on the back of his knees held him in place. He couldn't believe what the bluenette was doing to him right now. How could he stick his tongue _there_ of all places? He blushed deeply as he cracked one eye to see only a head of blue hair in between his legs. How could something like this feel so good? He lost his train of thought as Grimmjow pushed his tongue in deeper into him and wiggled it around.

"Ff-fuck! Mm-hmm...Ah, shit!" he moaned loudly, his knuckles almost white as he gripped the sheets like a life line.

Grimmjow would have smirked if his mouth was not so busy pleasuring the younger male at the moment. He loved how he could turn him from resistant and stubborn to a blubbering hot mess in just a matter of minutes. He was trying with all his might to repress the fact that he was as hard as wood in his pants right now and tried as hard as he could not to just grab Ichigo and ravish the delectable orangette.

Ichigo whined when Grimmjow's tongue left him and then blushed, biting his lower lip for practically begging. He'd never been this aroused in his life, his experience in the bathroom with Grimmjow the first time he'd been so hard it almost hurt. But something had been nagging him at the back of his mind. He had an idea of where this was going, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it.

Grimmjow sensed the teen's uneasiness and stopped, crawling back up so that he was face to face with the blushing orangenette.

"What is it?" he asked, even though he knew very well what it was.

Ichigo looked away nervously, not wanting to make eye contact. Shit, this was embarrassing. Now he'd totally ruined the flow of things, lying there and blushing like a damn virgin. Even if he _was_ one it was still embarrassing. He returned his gaze to Grimmjow and met deep blue eyes before speaking.

"I...y-you're going to fuck me, aren't you?" he muttered, frowning lightly as he tried to cover up his fear.

"That's the idea," Grimmjow smirked, searching the red head's eyes for any signs of rejection or apprehension but there was none. Just nervousness and a hint of fear.

"And...and then what?" Ichigo asked quietly, frowning. "You'll just up and leave after that, won't you?" It sounded lame and he knew it, but he couldn't help asking. What did it really matter? He looked back at the events of the night and wondered what else he could have been expecting. Your mortal enemy crashing your house, giving you mind blowing oral, and eating ice cream with you did not fit the description of 'normal' last time he checked. But he hadn't done anything to stop it, and now he was bitching. He should have known this was where it was going from the beginning. If he went through with it, that was all it would ever be, and he didn't want that. Oh, shit. What did he care if the blue haired devil only wanted to fuck the hell out of him? He couldn't care less!

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't!

_Then why aren't you letting him fuck you?_

Because I'm not gay and I'm not ready to have anything up my ass!

_...you're not gay...you really want me to go into that?_

Ok, fine! But I'm still not ready to have anything up my ass!

_Liar._

What?

_You like him, you idiot._

No, I don't!

_Shut up, you care about him. You have ever since that one time and you're scared if you let him continue he'll just fuck you through this bed, leave, and you'll never be anything more than that to him when you want it to be something more. You fucking like this bastard and your'e too scared to admit it to yourself which is why you're sitting here arguing with me like the whiny bitch that you are._

...I'm not a whiny bitch...

_So you _do _admit to the rest._

"NO, I DON'T!" Ichigo shouted, forgetting that the conversation was only occuring in his head.

Grimmjow blinked, eyes slightly widened at the smaller male's sudden outburst. "No, you don't what?" he asked. His eyes met hazel brown and he saw something quickly flash through them before the teen straightened up and looked away, mumbling something under his breath he didn't catch.

"What?"

"I said nothing!" Ichigo snapped, making the blue haired male frown in confusion at the sudden edge of his voice, "If this is what you came here for, then you can go back. Sorry," he finished.

The blue haired Arrancar sat there, even more confused at the situation. What the hell? What was the red head talking about and what did he think he came here for? He sat, frowing and thinking for a while, looking at Ichigo who was now sitting up, cheeks flushed, a deep scowl on his face looking away from him before it clicked.

Fuck, he was an idiot.

"That's not it."

Ichigo turned his head to look at the other male who was now fixing him with a strange look in his eyes.

"That's not why I came," Grimmjow continued. "Fuck, you're such an idiot."

That was not what he'd been expecting.

"What!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "_I'm _the idiot here? You come all the way here just so you can fuck me and then leave! Okay? You could have just told me that was the reason you came, and I wouldn't have let it get like this!"

"Shut up," Grimmjow said in a dangerously low voice, but Ichigo ignored it and kept on ranting. He was going to say whatever the hell he wanted, damn it. And he didn't care whether Grimmjow wanted to hear it or not.

"You come here and say stuff just like that, you make me think things that aren't even true and then you expect me to just smile and go along with it when I find out I was wrong all along? And you're calling me an _idiot _now!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"NO! I won't fuc-"

He was silenced by lips crushing his and a tongue thrusting into his mouth. A weird strangled sound came from the back of his throat as he was caught off guard and he didn't have time do anything before the other pair of lips departed and he was left gaping like a fish. Bringing up fingers to run along his lower lip he stuttered, "W-wha, what, w-why?"

"I said shut up," Grimmjow pronounced coolly, effectively shutting up the puzzled red head.

"I didn't come here to fuck ya. Well, yeah I did but that wasn' all," the sapphire eyed male started, his tone serious."I said I would come for ya, an tha' I would make ya mine, didn't I?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly, unable to answer.

"I meant it, _Kurosaki,_" he said, his voice thick, making Ichigo shiver when he hear his name on that tongue. "I wan' ya to be mine. Mine, and no one else's," he continued, inching closer to the now wide-eyed red head with every word he said till they were nose to nose, their breaths mingling.

Grimmjow bent his head so that his lips were at Ichigo's ear. "No one else can do," he murmured in Ichigo's ear, his hot breath making the teen shudder in pleasure, "This," he said before bringing his tongue out to lick the crevice of Ichigo's ear making the teen gasp at the feeling.

"Ah!"

Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's sun kissed chest and ran it over his toned chest his thumb grazing a pert ncaramel nipple as he ran his tongue along the red head's ear before continuing, "This," he said before taking Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Mmm..." Ichigo sighed when he felt Grimmjow gently bite down on the tender skin and flick his tongue on it. He arched his back and bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as Grimmjow continued to play with a pert caramel bud, rolling it and pinching it between his fingers.

The bluenette let his hand caress its way down Ichigo's stomach, past his hips, and further down. "And definietely not _this_," he whispered just as his hand wrapped around Ichigo's member which had slowly gone limp and just gripped it firmly, pleased with the loud hiss he got from the red head.

He felt a hand curl around his neck and pull him down to full, pink parted lips but he stopped, his lips only a breadth apart from them. "_I wan' ya all to myself, and I won't share ya with anyone_," he breathed.

Ichigo's heart was hammering in his chest by now and he couldn't believe the words spilling from those lips. But he could hear them, as clear as day, and it didn't do anything to help his racing heart. He was breathless, yet he wanted to kiss this man and never break away. He tried to steady his voice, but it came out skaky and uneven.

"_I-I'm yours...so shut up and kiss me already..._" he said, in a barely audible whispered before warm lips settled on his own and he sighed in happiness. He was thankful they were on his bed. Had he been standing up, his legs would have turned to jelly and he would be on his ass right now. His wrists locked around Grimmjow's neck and he leaned further into the kiss. His insides buzzed from the euphoric high he was experiencing and he felt like he would never get enough of this man.

**####**

He felt Grimmjow's tongue run along his lips and didn't think twice before parting them, allowing him entrance. He moaned quietly when the tip of his tongue grazed Grimmjow's and they slid along each other in a slow and sensual dance. No matter how close he pressed their bodies against each other, it was never close enough, and it drove him crazy. Grimmjow's arm wrapped around his waist and he pressed himself up against the bluenette who was now stradding him.

He could feel the heat radiating off the other male's body, but it still wasn't enough. He found the hem of Grimmjow's black undershirt and slid his hand under it, fingers gliding and running along the hard and smooth edges of his muscular torso.

He wanted to hold him so close their bodies melded and there was nothing else. Nothing else but the blue haired adonis kissing him into oblivion. The intensity of this kiss rivaled any other they had shared. They other ones were heated, out of control, the heat spreading quick like wildfire. But this one was different. It was a slow, consuming, liquid fire that spread through them as they slowly suffocated from each other. And he didn't care.

He would die before he ever let go and _Kami_, it was killing him.

After what felt like an eternity, Grimmjow slowly pulled away from him, sapphire eyes now darkened to deep blue, a smoldering fire in them that made Ichigo's pulse quicken. Hand still underneath Grimmjow's shirt, Ichigo went back down to the hem and grabbed the fabric to pull it over the Espada's head. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo temporarily to take off the shirt, watching as honey brown eyes raked over his chest, a pink tongue darting out to lick dry lips.

Ichigo bucked his hips upwards, rubbing his once again growing arousal against Grimmjow's clothed one.

"Take them off," he said in a commanding tone.

Grimmjow complied, surprisingly not cracking a joke about how forward Ichigo was being. He pulled the orange haired teen into his lap, both of them groaning when their erections made contact, rubbing togeher. Ichigo feeling confident, lowered his hand unto Grimmjow's hardening shaft and wrapped his fingers around it awkwardly. It was the first time he'd touched anyone, any guy, apart from himself. He wrapped his fingers around it loosely and began pumping it up and down. A grunt from Grimmjow and the way he tilted his head back let him know he was doing something right. He kept on stroking him to hardness before he let go and started positioning himself.

When Grimmjow realized what he wanted to do, he gripped his hips and stopped him, making him settle back into his lap. Ichigo gave him a questioning gaze, clouded by lust and it took all of his self control not to just give in and let him do it. He wouldn't rush this for anything.

"Not yet," he spoke.

"Why?" Ichigo almost whined, but masked it with a frown.

"It's more painful than ya think, so we can't rush but I promise. I'll fuck ya so long an' hard ya won't be able to walk," he husked, the look in his eye and tone of his voice making it clear he would do just that when the time came.

Ichigo simply nodded though he was a little dissapointed, but Grimmjow's promising words had his heart drumming fast. He had a feeling it would be very much worth the wait.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, as he made himself more comfortable, crossing his ankles behind the bluenette.

Grimmjow grinned slyly and leaned into Ichigo, their lips barely touching before he rolled his hips underneath him, still firmy gripping the teen's hips creating delicious friction to which Ichigo moaned loudly.

"I'll make ya come so hard ya see stars, how 'bout tha'," he drawled seductively, making Ichigo harden in anticipation.

Leaning in, he captured Ichigo's lips in a spine tingling kiss. Ichigo put both his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders to steady himself and started grinding his now erect member against Grimmjow's. They both groaned at the painfully arousing friction as they grounded their hardened cocks into each other. Ichigo's moans were swallowed as Grimmjow plunged his tongue into his hot mouth, exploring the wet cavern, tongue running along every inch, the fast and heated dance of their tongues contrasting with the slow rolling of their hips below.

Grimmjow let go of one of Ichigo's hips and wrapped his hand around the younger male's member, slowly pumping him.

"Mmm...mmphh...ah!" Ichigo moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips hard into Grimmjow's hand to get closer to the source of the pleasure. His body was heating up more and more and shots of electricity that passed through him were making him squirm in Grimmjow's lap. He cried out in pleasure when he felt the head of his cock being stoked, pre-cum spreading on it. Grimmjow made sure to press the pad of his thumb hard against the slit and Ichigo tore his mouth away, a strangled whimper escaping him.

"F-fuck...Nngh! Ah!"

Grimmjow brought his mouth down to Ichigo's exposed neck and his lips latched on to the skin, sucking gently, teeth nipping and scraping at the flesh, Ichigo tilting his head up and to the side, giving him more access. He ravished Ichigo's neck, never slowing his hand down and delighting in the sounds the orangette was making.

"Ah, ah! Gr-Grimm...jow! Ffffuuuucckkk...feels so good! Mmmngh, aaannhh...aah, shit!" Ichigo managed in between grunts and moans. He could feel the warm liquid sensation pooling in his lower stomach and began to move harder and haster into Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow continued to run his tongue along Ichigo's neck, tasting him and memorizing every inch of the exposed skin. Which is why he was caught off guard when the felt long, thin fingers hesitantly wrap around his throbbing cock and bit down on Ichigo's neck, the red head bucking his hips in response to the sharp canines digging into his skin. Ichigo pumped him fast and hard and tried to mimick what was being done to him.

"Fuck, Ichi." Grimmjow groaned deeply jerking his hips to meet Ichigo's hand. He could feel his balls tightening and warmth pooling in his groin. They both pumped each other relentlessly, going faster and grinding harder into each other as they felt the pressure build up till it reached its peak and they were both grunting incoherencies.

"Fuck! Ah, shit G-Grimm...mmmmfffuuuuckkk!...oh, _god_..."

"Nngh!...ffuck...damn it, Ichi."

Ichigo's breaths were coming in short, shallow pants, his cock painfully hard and aching for release. As soon as Grimmjow dug the tip of his thumb into the slit, he exploded.

"Nnnggaaahhh! Oh shit, oh shit, aahhh fffuuckkkkk! I'm coming!" he cried out as he burst, shooting strings of thick hot cum on his and Grimmjow's stomachs.

After a few more thrusts into Ichigo's hand Grimmjow came hard, biting down on Ichigo's neck hard enough to break skin. He ran his tongue over the bite marks to ease the pain as he spilled himself, his twitching cock emptying his hot load on both of them. They stayed like that for a few moments, Ichigo resting his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder.

Both sated they pulled away, chocolate locking on stormy blue.

"Th-that was amazing," Ichigo breathed, a smile ghosting on his lips. Grimmjow smirked widly and brought his cum coated fingers up to his lips, slowly licking off Ichigo's essence all the while keeping his eyes locked on chocolate ones.

"Yeah, it was."

Ichigo blushed furiously as he watched Grimmjow lick his cum off his fingers. What was even more embarassing was the fact that he found it exciting too.

They both looked down at the mess they had made and Ichigo sighed, "Great, now I have to change the sheets." Grimmjow snickered quietly, well not so quietly, earning himself a light scowl from Ichigo who's attention was brought to the flickering light on his cell phone; a message. He opened the small white envelope and read:

_We're spending the night at their beach house, we'll be back tomorrow around noon. Don't burn the house down. _

_Karin_

_11:54 PM_

Ichigo smiled at the text and dropped his phone before turning to Grimmjow, "Looks like it's only the two of us until tomorrow."

Grimmjow grinned wildly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down for a kiss. Ichigo kissed back just as fervently before pulling away and dragging the bluenette to his feet.

"Come on, we're not sleeping like this," Ichigo said firmly, pulling him to the bathroom.

They showered quickly and uneventfully except for a few sneaky kisses exchanged now and then and Grimmjow pinching Ichigo's ass, getting annoyed glares from the red head to which he only laughed before trying again still. Ichigo changed the sheets and turned off the lights, both of them cramming into Ichigo's small bed. Ichigo lay down on his side, his back against Grimmjow's chest who'd drapped an arm around his middle, both drifting off to each other's calm and even breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: TADAAAH! ^^! <strong>

**Hihihii, hold your fire everyone. Don't chomp my head off just yet, XD! Grimmichi smexy time is waiting for you in the next and last chapter so yeah, drop your weapons...that's it, now back away slowwwwly...further...further...now scroll down and click on that nice little button that says 'review'...that's it, good readers ^^'. **

***Hugs!***

**~HG~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ladies andd Gentlereaders! You are well come to the last...*sniff, sniff* Last chapter! = (! It was really fun writing this story and getting feedback from all of you! You're wonderful! =) This is my first real lemon, and I hope you like it.**

**Also, shout-out to all of you who reviewed! Sorry if I couldn't reply to all of you! **

**Many thanks to: All of you!**

**So here you go, Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the sun's rays passed through the thin blue curtains of the small bedroom, light slowly infiltrated it, the orange haired teen squinting before opening his eyes. His sight adjusted and he tried to roll around and sneak in a few more moments of sleep before realizing he couldn't move. His back was against something hard, warm, but smooth and as he looked down at the arm wrapped around his middle, events of the previous night rushed back to him and he smiled, snuggling closer into the soundly sleeping blue haired male behind him.<p>

If a week ago you'd told Ichigo that he would be waking up and cuddling with an Arrancar and male one at that, he would have told you just how full of shit you were and sent you flying to the other end of the world. He listened to Grimmjow's steady breathing and smiled at the absurdity of the situation, a giddiness spreading through him.

Carefully, he shifted in the embrace, turning so that he was now faced with a toned, muscular chest. Lifting his head up, he laid eyes on Grimmjow's sleeping face. There was a peaceful expression on his face that was for once clear of his trademark feral grin and dangerous smirks. A stray strand of wild blue hair fell in front of closed eyes and Ichigo was tempted to brush it away. So, he did.

He brought a hand up and brushed his fingers along Grimmjow's forehead, sweeping the strand to the side in the process. He let his hand trail down a smooth, creamy cheek until he was abruptly stopped as a hand shot up to grip his wrist, piercing cerulean eyes flying open at the same time. Grimmjow frowned, squinting sleepily before his eyes made out a head of orange spikes and honey brown eyes staring up at him.

"Morning," Ichigo said quietly with a groggy smile.

Grimmjow closed the space between them and covered Ichigo's lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away, smirking at the light blush now staining the red head's cheeks.

"Mornin'." he answered slyly.

Little did he know that the orange haired teen had a little surprise in store for him. Ichigo had noticed that Grimmjow always took the lead in their interactions from the beginning and as much as he liked it, he wanted to change things up a bit. He wanted to be the one to bring the older male pleasure this time and his poor level of experience wasn't going to stop him.

Confidently, he pushed the Espada till he was no longer lying on his side but had his back against the mattress beneath them. He wasted no time and straddled the bluenette who lightly cocked a blue eyebrow.

"What did I do right?" he grinned wildly.

Ichigo practically ripped the sheets off them both and threw them to the floor before answering, "Just thought I'd show you some..._appreciation_," he said, his voice lowering an octave as he finished. He watched the blue haired male lick his lips in anticipation and leaned in to capture them in a slow kiss that quickly turned heated. He moved his lips over Grimmjow's massaging them before he brought his tongue out and slid it along the Arrancar's bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth. When he tried to slip his tongue into the other's mouth he met smooth sharp teeth instead that refused to budge. Grimmjow smirked as he felt Ichigo try to force his way into his mouth. He was goin' to have to work harder than that if he wanted to top today.

Ichigo started to get frustrated and annoyed as he bit and nipped at Grimmjow's lip, knowing very well that the older male was doing this on purpose. He brought a hand to Grimmjow's chest as sneakily as possible and without warning plucked a pale pink bud. Grimmjow parted his lips for the briefest of moments to gasp in surprise and Ichigo's tongue dove into his mouth, not wasting a second.

The orangette continued twirling Grimmjow's nipple between his tumb and index fingers as he fiercely fought for dominance with the other's tongue who wasn't making it easy for him. Tongues pushed and slid along each other with equal fervor and determination before Ichigo's tickled the roof of Grimmjow's mouth, taking control of the kiss. Relishing in the small moment of victory and pride he held the kiss, breaking it when he felt a hand through his hair, pulling him closer.

"No," he said in a firm tone. "I thought you might do that." To make his point, he gripped both of Grimmjow's wrists and slammed them down above the Arrancar's head, earning himself a deep scowl from the man beneath him.

"Tha' hell?" he frowned, trying to move his hands and getting a look from Ichigo that made him stop.

"I said. No. Hands." Ichigo said coolly, drawing out each word slowly, "Try anything, and I'll stop."

Grimmjow swallowed heavily, his cock stirring at Ichigo's tone. Shit, he'd never seen this side of the red head before but he was sure as hell liking it. His blue eyes darkened as he looked up at Ichigo, slowly licking his lips.

"Fuck, yer hot when ya get bossy," he whispered seductively.

Ichigo blushed, feeling hot all of a sudden. Focus, he thought to himself as he tried to clear his head and come back to the task at hand. Grimmjow was supposed to be the one to get turned on right now, not him.

He leaned back down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving down to his throat, bringing his tongue out to lick at the skin. Grimmjow tilted his head to the side to give him more access. Ichigo continued his way down, stopping at the juncture between Grimmjow's neck and his shoulder to suck at the sensitive skin there. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and he took that as a sign to continue. Sucking on the spot he added his teeth and his tongue, nipping and biting at the flesh before pulling away to observe the dark pink marks he had left. He made his way down to Grimmjow's chest, placing short wet kisses on the skin before his mouth latched on to a pale pink bud.

Grimmjow hissed at the feel of that wet mouth that immediately began to suck on his hardened nipple, teeths grazing it occasionally.

"Sh-shit..." he swore under his breath as Ichigo continued, pinching the other bud between his fingers and pulling at it as his tongue laved over the other, sending tingling sensations through the older male's body who arched into his touch.

Ichigo's hand left Grimmjow's nipple and went down to play with the waistband of the black silk shorts he'd given the Espada before they got into bed the night before. He playfully pulled at it, his tongue still swirling around Grimmjow's nipple that was now as hard as a pebble in his mouth. He pulled at the waistband, slowly dragging it over the growing buldge until the hardened member sprung from its confines, the head dripping pre-cum. Ichigo felt the dripping head of Grimmjow's cock press against his lower stomach and released a quiet moan, tearing his mouth away from Grimmjow making the bluenette hiss at the coolness of the air on his now over sensitive bud. He struggled to free his hands but Ichigo wouldn't have it.

The orange haired teen moved down Grimmjow's body, but not before giving him a strict warning.

"I mean it. Touch me, and it's over."

Grimmjow nodded and brought his hands down by his sides to tightly grip the sheets as soon as they were freed. Ichigo kissed his way down Grimmjow's stomach, marveling at the trail of fine blue hairs that continued down to a tuff of blue hair, framing Grimmjow's proud member. The confidence he'd had a few moments ago started to slowly seep out of him as he took in the twitching cock right in his face, but there was no turning back now.

Placing both hands on Grimmjow's hips to hold him down he bent down and brought his tongue out, giving the head a tentative lick. Grimmjow responded almost instantly, jerking his hips up. Ichigo took that as a sign of encouragement and flattened his tongue against the rock hard member, running it from the underside to the tip.

"Fffuck...just do it already..." Grimmjow said gruffly, his eyes falling closed.

Ichigo felt pride swell in his chest momentarily as he reveled in the fact that he was making the blue haired male want more. And so he gave it.

He wrapped his lips tightly around the head of Grimmjow's straining cock and sucked gently, taking in the taste.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed loudly.

It didn't taste bad, Ichigo noticed. It was slightly salty but simply tasted like skin. He tried to hollow his cheeks and relax his mouth, getting his teeth out of the way as he took in more of Grimmjow's length, struggling not to gag at first but slowly adjusting. Grimmjow was biting hard on his lower lip, enough to draw blood as he felt himself be engulfed into Ichigo's hot, wet mouth inch by inch. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to flip them over and fuck Ichigo's mouth until the teen gagged. His knuckles were nearly white fromm how hard he was gripping the sheets. He could see Ichigo's head bobbing up and down in his lap, that head of orange hair so close he could touch it, but he held back.

Ichigo swirled his tongue around Grimmjow's pulsing cock and bobbed his head up and down, pumping the base that he couldn't reach with one hand. Inch by inch, he lowered himself until his nose was buried into thick blue locks and he inhaled the pleasant scent.

"Ah, shit!...F-fuck it, Ichi," Grimmjow groaned as he bucked his hips up into the red head's mouth. He opened his eyes and moaned deeply as he saw himself emerge and disappear into Ichigo's mouth again and again, a familiar pressure building in his lower stomach.

Ichigo pulled his mouth away from Grimmjow's saliva coated member and brought it down lower, hesitantly sucking one of Grimmjow's balls into his mouth, surprising the bluenette.

"SHIT!" he cried out as he felt one of his balls being sucked on while Ichigo pumped him with his hand.

"Oh, god...ffff...uuck! Nngh! Ah, shit!" Grimmjow grunted as he bucked his hips hard into Ichigo's hand who quickened his pace, switching his mouth to the other sac.

Grimmjow could feel it building up, higher and he squirmed on the bed, biting back the loud growls of pleasure he wanted to let out, hardly succeeding.

He groaned deeply, throwing his head back as he felt himself be enveloped in the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth once more, full lips wrapping tightly around him as Ichigo continued to suck him off into oblivion. He couldn't believe it was the red head's first time but his pulsing cock prevented him from forming any coherent thought at the moment. All he could focus on was how fucking good Ichigo's mouth felt on him, and how badly he wanted to come yet at the same time let this sensation of delicious helplessness remain.

"I-I'm...ffuuck! aah fuck, I'm coming!" he cried out as he felt something snap and all that pent up frustration and pleasure shoot through him, spreading through every inch of his body. Unable to help himself, he released the bunched up fabric of the sheets and reached for the head of below him gripping fiery orange tresses for support as he thrust up frantically into Ichigo's mouth, spurting his load in hot thick streams of cum.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hand in his hair but didn't say anything and kept going. It would be way too cruel to end it here. As soon as he heard the bluenette cry out his release he pulled back till his mouth was wrapped only at the head of Grimmjow's throbbing length and dipped his tongue in the tiny slit at the top, trying to steady the older male's hips as he jerked them up uncontrollably. As he tongued the slit he felt something hot, liquid and tangy on his tongue and sucked harder and faster as he realized it was Grimmjow's cum. He readied himself and swallowed all of the faintly salty substance down to every drop.

Grimmjow couldn't see, hear, he could only feel. He'd surely died and gone do heaven because there was no other way for him to describe the feel of Ichigo's lips and tongue on the head of his aching cock, milking him dry.

Ichigo pulled away and looked at Grimmjow who was now panting heavily as he recovered from his mind-numbing orgasm. He gripped the base of Grimmjow's still rock hard cock and held the head to his lips, waiting for lust-filled, hazy blue eyes to open and lock on his before slowly licking at it. Grimmjow closed his eyes, growling low at the erotic show Ichigo was putting on and tried to get his breathing back to a normal rate. The orange haired teen moved up and bent down to plant a kiss on the bluenette's lips who responded, groaning when he tasted himself on the red head's tongue before pulling away, breathless.

"Fuck, when did ya learn to do that'?" he whispered, smirking lightly as he fixed the red head with a lusty stare.

Ichigo smiled, pleased and proud of himself before lying down next to Grimmjow and staring up at the ceiling. It must have been around eight in the morning, so they had plenty of time together before his family came back. He felt a small jab at his heart as he remembered that the blue haired male would have to leave before then. He moved closer to Grimmjow, resting his head on the Arrancar's muscular chest and draping an arm around his waist.

They stayed like this, enjoying the moment as Grimmjow's hand found its way into Ichigo's hair and playing with it. The orange haired teen sighed into his touch and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep once more.

**####**

The blue haired male looked down at the sleeping face buried in the crook of his neck and smiled, a faint warmth spreading through his chest. Damn, this red head was going to be the death of him. He found he liked everything about him from his hot-tempered nature and fiery spirit down to the shy, blushing side of him.

Light was now brighter in the small bedroom as he looked around, stifling a yawn. His stomach gave a loud rumble and he glanced down to make sure it hadn't woken up the sleeping teen. He slowly maneuvered out of the position, carefully slipping his arm from under Ichigo and laying the teen's head on the pillow as he got out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself in the oval-shaped pit-like thing the red head had told him was used for that. What had he called it again? 'Toilet' or some weird shit like that. These humans had the strangest names for things, he'd quickly discovered.

He was about to step out when he laid eyes on the small shower space. Since last night, his curiosity hadn't been quelled about how endless streams of water could come out of that small 'thing'. Stepping into the area, he stripped himself of his shorts and looked closely at the two circular knobs attached to the white-tiled wall. He warily reached for one of them, pulling but not nothing happened. He pushed, pulled and twisted but still didn't get a reaction.

He frowned and cursed under his breath, frustration starting to over take him. Finally twisting the other way he felt a rush of something cold hit his back and his eyes widened as he frantically backed away before he realized it was water.

"Tch," he scoffed, a proud smirk on his lips as he basked in his success. No damn human contraption was going to be the boss of him. He was Grimmjow fuckin' Jaeggerjaques for fuck's sake.

As the water poured down on his body, the blue haired Arrancar noticed that it was strangely getting warmer by the second. He shrugged it off and reached for the shower gel as the temperature of the water continued to escalate, the streams pouring on top of the knob with a thin band of red around it...

**####**

Ichigo awoke to a loud yell of pain and stumbled out of bed, trying to detangle himself from the sheets.

"FUUCKK! SHIT, SO FUCKIN' HOT!" came from the bathroom.

Oh, shit.

Grimmjow had apparently tried to take a shower without him, and from what he was hearing it wasn't going very well. Ichigo rushed into the small room where he saw the blue haired male backed against the wall, a look of bewilderment and fright in his widened blue eyes.

"THA' FUCK YA DOIN' STANDING THERE? TURN IT OFF!" he shouted at Ichigo when he laid eyes on the red head that glared at him as he made his way over to the shower area that was now full of steam.

"Shut up, I'm coming!"

"Tha' hell ya are and don't tell me to shut up!"

"I said shut up already, or I'll let you burn!"

"Fuck you!"

While insults flew left and right Ichigo carefully stepped close to the shower head and stretched out his arm towards the knob responsible for the streaming hot water pouring down. He hissed when he felt how hot it was and rapidly twisted it closed.

He stared at the rigid bluenette for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, the taller male slowly stepping away from the wall and shooting him a look that could kill.

"Shut tha' fuck up," he growled defensively, Ichigo's ears deaf to his voice as the teen continued to laugh, mumbling in between.

"But...hah...oh, god...y-you were...so fuckin' scared...wooh," Ichigo got out in between heavy pants. He kept on laughing for a few more moments and finally stopped, walking up to a scowling Grimmjow.

"Are you okay," he asked, placing a hand on Grimmjow's arm.

Grimmjow snarled, shaking the hand off, "Oh, now yer done laughin' yer fuckin' ass off. Like ya care."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried again, this time meeting no resistance from the bluenette. "Oh, come on. You have to admit, it was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"No, yer not,"

"I'll take a shower with you if you stop?"

"..."

Ichigo smiled at his victory, Grimmjow's silence definitely translating to a yes. He closed the bathroom door and stripped himself of his red shorts, stepping in next to Grimmjow before turning on the cold water. The blue haired male eyed the shower head warily but calmed down when the water came out cold. Ichigo pulled him over so they both stood underneath the shower head and water poured over their toned bodies. Ichigo popped the cap of the shower gel open and squirted a good amount in his hands to begin to lather Grimmjow's body. The familiar position brought back memories which made him blush lightly.

Grimmjow saw the blush stain his cheeks and smirked, having an idea of what the red head was thinking about. It was cute. he closed his eyes and relaxed at the feel of those soft hands roaming his body, spreading the soap over him. They started on his chest, working over his abdomen before going up to his neck, shoulders and then down his arms. Ichigo's hands were lingering at his lower back nervously, the teen deciding whether or not to follow through.

The blue haired male made the decision for him as he grabbed his hands, sliding them lower down. Grimmjow smirked at his discomfort.

"Don't tell me yer shy _now_," he murmured.

Ichigo blushed but kept his hands on the bluenette's firm ass and curiously starting to massage it. He bit his lower lip when as response he felt Grimmjow grind his hips into his, rubbing their cocks together. He felt a hand cup his chin and his face was tilted up for a sweet langorous kiss. Their tongues lazily caressed each other as Grimmjow curled an arm around Ichigo's waist to pull him closer so their bodies were pressed flushed against each other.

Ichigo squirmed against Grimmjow, not so much to escape but to feel more of him. He couldn't help but be surprised at the other. It was like he hadn't just gotten sucked off by the red head awhile ago. He could already feel the tip of the hard length poking his inner thigh.

"Shit, already hard?" he said when he pulled away from the bluenette to look incredulously from his erect member between them to his face.

The blue haired male showed rows of shining canines as he smirked widely, pulling Ichigo closer to him till their noses were touching and started planting kisses along his jaw, Ichigo's eyes fluttering shut. "And it's all your fault," he husked lowly. "How 'bout I make ya take care of it," he finished in a deep murmur that made Ichigo shudder violently. Then he firmly gripped the smaller male's hips and flipped their position so that the teen's back was pressed against the cold, tiled shower wall and he slowly rolled his hips into Ichigo's, delighting in the desperate whimper that spilled from those plump, soft pink lips.

He leaned down and captured that moaning mouth in a smoldering kiss that left them both groaning and pressing against each other for more. Ichigo sighed into the kiss as Grimmjow's tongue delved into his mouth, his body craving more contact. He could feel himself getting hot all over and the cold water sprinkling them not doing a thing to cool him down. The friction caused by their growing arousals rubbing together was driving him crazy and all he wanted was more, more, and more of the body pressed against him.

"Nngh...m-more," he breathed hotly, making his suffocating need vocal. He glanced up, meeting those piercing cerulean orbs that could make his breath hitch in this throat.

Grimmjow stared into warm cocoa eyes, the plea spilling from those lips almost shattering his already crumbling self control.

Shit.

Using his knee he parted Ichigo's legs and placed his legs in between them, growling deep when he felt the red head immediately grind his hips into him, moaning loudly.

"Hhhmmm...ah, shit,"

He bent down once again to initiate a heated kiss, Ichigo's wrists locking around his neck this time, long fingers later threading through his soft, wild mane of blue hair. He could feel himself getting unbearably hard and he was reaching down between them to finish himself off when a shaky hand settled on his, stopping him.

He opened his eyes and pulled away and took in lightly freckled cheeks stained with a deep blush, full pink lips lightly parted as short breaths came out and finally a set of half lidded deep chocolate eyes.

"I..._I want you, Gr-Grimmjow_," Ichigo let out in a breathy, lusty voice. The way those eyes stared up at him, and that voice.

Fuck it.

As the last bits and pieces of his self control flew away, insatiable hunger for the red head in front of him surfaced. Ichigo saw the predator like look in the bluenette's eyes and for a moment he was scared before he felt himself being lifted off the ground, his legs wrapping around Grimmjow's waist for support.

"Sure?" he seriously asked the red head with the last brain cells that remained in this head, searching honey brown eyes for any signs of reluctance or doubt but finding none. Ichigo pulled him down for a hungry, nerve wracking kiss that left him breathless when the teen finally pulled away.

"Fuck yeah," Ichigo whispered, "Make me wait any longer and I'll kill you."

Grimmjow dove in, their lips crashing together once more in a passionate frenzy, tongues curling around each other. Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow's neck, desperately trying to bring them closer. As Grimmjow broke away and started planting kisses down his neck, he ran his hands along the undersides of the red head's thighs before bringing his hands further up to cup firm globes of flesh. Ichigo moaned at the back of his throat as he felt Grimmjow's hands on his ass, fondling it. Before he had the chance to think, a mouth latched on to a pert caramel bud, making him gasp and arch his back as pleasure shot through his spine. His fingers tighted their grip in the wild blue hair to hold his head there, never wanting him to stop.

"Ah, f-fuck!" he gasped.

Grimmjow sucked harshly and nipped at the hardening pebble, distracting Ichigo as he parted the globes of flesh and brushed the puckered orifice with the pad of his index. Ichigo tensed and bucked into him, biting back a moan of pleasure. Grimmjow raised a fine blue eyebrow and smirked lightly. Looks like this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. He let water hit his fingers and wiped them before bringing three up to Ichigo's face.

"Suck," he commanded and Ichigo complied, taking the three digits into his mouth and closing his eyes as he viciously sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them. Grimmjow took them out after a few seconds, bringing the saliva coated digits to Ichigo's tight hole. He stroked the opening before slowly easing in a finger to his knuckle.

Ichigo squirmed a bit as he felt a finger slip inside of him. Grimmjow glanced up to meet his eyes and asked him, "Does it hurt?" The orange haired teen shook his head, "No, it's just...weird." Grimmjow nodded and started to slowly move his finger in and out of Ichigo before not long after the teen was meeting his hand halfway. Ichigo's breathing accelerated as he felt the finger ease in and out of him and couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from his lips. He winced however when a second finger was added, entering him not as easy as the first one. Just as he thought he would never be able to adjust to this, he felt Grimmjow's fingers hit something inside of him that had pleasure suddenly shoot through him.

"FUCK! Oh, shit!" he cried out, brows furrowed at the intense sensation, "A-again..." he moaned and Grimmjow smirked as he stroked the bundle of nerves once more before pulling his fingers out and pumping them in and out of the practically shouting teen.

Found it.

He scissored the digits inside Ichigo's velvety heat, stretching him further. By the time a third finger was added, it was uncomfortable, but Ichigo couldn't focus on that as tremors ran through him, uncontrollable sensations wracking his body. He rose and fell hard on Grimmjow's hand, making the taller male come to the conclusion that at this rate, his hand would break. With Ichigo clearly prepared enough, he slid his fingers out of him getting a whimper of protest from the red head who know felt empty.

The orange haired teen watched as Grimmjow spit in his hand and scrunched up his face in light disgust. "Sorry, but it'll hurt like a bitch otherwise," Grimmjow said as he reached down to his rigid cock and spread the saliva on it, pumping it up and down. He spread Ichigo apart once more, firmly holding the two globes and positioned himself at the puckered hole. Ichigo squirmed and bit his lower lip when he felt the slightly cold head of Grimmjow's cock poke his opening.

"Ready?" the bluenette asked him and he nodded before bracing himself for the pain he knew would come.

After having gotten Ichigo's consent, Grimmjow slowly pushed the head of his straining cock into Ichigo, grunting at the tightness. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt himself being stretched, trying to ignore the slight sting. Grimmjow sensed him tense up and looked up at him, "Ya gotta relax or else it'll hurt like hell." Ichigo tried his best to relax as much as he could and gave Grimmjow a nod, signaling for him to continue. The blue haired male took in a breath and held it as he felt himself be enveloped by Ichigo's tight heat inch by inch, burying himself to the hilt. He gripped Ichigo's ass tighter as he fought not to throw caution to the wind and pound the orange haired teen into the wall.

Ichigo couldn't describe the pain he was feeling. It was as if a hundred needles had pierced him on the inside and would tear him on the spot if he moved the slightest. He felt stretched to the limit and couldn't believe he would be able to move after this. It was after all to be expected considering Grimmjow's size but he was still surprised. Now he didn't mind the least the means by which the Arrancar had prepared him. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would have been.

Grimmjow held still, giving Ichigo time to adjust though the heat tightly wrapped around him was quickly making him lose all trace of sanity he'd once possessed. Which is why it was like the sky had opened up and the way to heaven had been opened when he heard those words from the red head.

"_M-move..._"

He didn't let the orange haired teen repeat himself and slowly pulled out, almost all the way before thrusting back up.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasp as he felt Grimmjow slam back into him, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip to retain anymore sounds. Grimmjow leaned forward and swallowed his them in a slow kiss as he coaxed Ichigo's tongue to distract the teen from the pain. When Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips pressed against his he sighed into the kiss, focusing on that warm mouth and less on the splitting sensation below. Grimmjow reached between them and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's member and started stoking him to hardness as he thrust his tongue in and out of the younger male's mouth.

Ichigo bucked gently into Grimmjow's hand as he felt the taller male start pumping his hardening cock and moaned into the kiss. He started wondering if this was all there was to it before it hit him again, unexpectedly. Like a slap to the face.

"Oh, SHIT!" he cried out when Grimmjow his that spot again, making a wave of pleasure crash over him. "Ah! F-fuck...mmmshit Grimm! Feels so...agh," he managed to get out in between wanton moans. Tightening his legs around Grimmjow's hips, he rose and fell back on the engorged member, making the blue haired male grit his teeth as he felt himself being gripped tighter by Ichigo's walls.

"Fuck, Ichi...so fuckin' tight!" he grunted out as he struggled to keep the steady rythmn.

Ichigo didn't know what was happening. It was like his body had developed a mind of his own and all it wanted to do was ride Grimmjow until he reached release. He could feel the familiar fire in his lower stomach and gripped Grimmjow's shoulders for support.

**####**

"H-harder...more, Gr-Grimm," he whimpered, his throat tight from trying to keep from screaming in delight.

Grimmjow happily complied, pressing him harder against the wall and pulled out till only the head was inside Ichigo and thrust back in, burying himself deeper still in the writhing teen. He quickened his pace, his thrusts deeper and effectively stabbing Ichigo's prostate each time.

"Sh-shit...nngh!" he growled as he snapped his his upward, his nails digging into Ichigo's skin as he gripped him tighter, impaling him at an almost brutal pace. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and could tell the teen was as well. Attempts to hold in any sounds had gotten in nowhere and he was now moaning and practically screaming without a care.

"Aaah...fuck, fuck, ffuuck! O-oh, god! Mmmmsshhit! I c-can't...shit, so fuckin' good!" Ichigo cried as he felt Grimmjow slam in and out of him. He knew his back would suffer the consequences later but he couldn't care less now as his eyes brimmed with tears of pleasure. It felt like every cell in his entire body was on fire and vibrating in ecstasy. His mouth was open in a cry of pleasure but nothing was coming out, not that anything he said right now would be beyond mindless gibberish. He could already feel the warmth and tight coil in his lower stomach and laid his head back against the wall as Grimmjow pistoned in and out of him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the sensation mounting higher and higher.

Blunt nails were digging into the bluenette's shoulder blades but he couldn't register it to his brain right now. He could feel Ichigo's walls clenching around him, almost stopping his movements and he felt his balls tightened as his thrusts turned wild and uncontrollable. The small bathroom resonated with sounds of their grunts and moans, the long forgotten streaming water in the background.

Feeling he was close, he brought a shaky hand to pump Ichigo's weeping cock between them, the teen moaning loudly and squirming against the wall tossing his head from side to side. Ichigo let out a strangled moan when he felt Grimmjow's fingers wrap around him and pumping him, pressing his thumb into the dripping slit and rubbing it.

"Sh-shit! Aaaannngh...I, I can't...ta-take it anymooore! Fffuuckk!" he panted heavily.

Grimmjow didn't stop and leaned in to kiss Ichigo hard. He pulled away from those bruised lips from which he could still see Ichigo's bite marks.

"Say my name," he spoke in a gruff tone as he fixed swirling chocolate pools of lust.

Ichigo stared at him questioningly in a dazed state, mumbling a quiet 'huh?' that escalated into a loud cry as Grimmjow pulled back shortly and thust back in hitting his prostate dead on, thumb digging into the slit of his throbbing member at the same time.

"SHHIITT!" he practically screamed as he wildly bucked into Grimmjow's hand.

"I said. Say. My. Name." the bluenette growled deeply as he pumped him faster, repeatedly striking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"AH! GR-GRIMM! FUCK, GRIMMJOWIMCOMMING!" he cried as he felt the coil in his stomach explode and his vision blurred before it went totally white and he came. Hard. He felt the stream of hot liquid spurt from his aching member and cover both of their chests and stomachs.

Feeling Ichigo clench around him like a vice he joined him after a few more thrusts, shooting long strings of thick cum inside of Ichigo.

"Nngh! Fu-fuckin' shit...so tight!" he grunted out as he released his load.

The orangette let out a low moan when he felt himself being filled with what he knew was the Grimmjow's cum and let his back rest against the wall as he came down from the immense high, his vision slowly clearing.

"So...hot," he whispered to himself.

Grimmjow panted heavily, steadying himself with one hand against the wall behind Ichigo's head. They stayed like this for a while, the water pouring around them as they tried to get their breathing back to a steady rate.

Finally Grimmjow slowly pulled out of Ichigo, a few drops of white cum dripping down in the process only to be washed down the drain by the water. Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's knees and made sure the smaller male would be able to stand before disentangling the long legs from his waist.

Ichigo wobbled on his jelly-like legs and almost slipped, Grimmjow's strong arm pulling him into the broad muscular chest. The orange haired teen wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist and hanged on to him, pressing his cheek against the toned wall of muscle. Grimmjow nestled his chin atop of bright orange spikes and smiled as the teen gave a sigh of contentment.

"That was...oh, god," Ichigo finished, not able to find a word to describe how amazingly good he'd felt.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly before pulling away and locking eyes with him, "Ya know, yer cute when ya get all turned on," he whispered seductively.

Ichigo blushed lightly before responding with a shy smile, his heart doing a flip. Shit, the things this man did to him. They exchanged a long, sweet kiss before taking a quick shower and going downstairs.

**####**

Ichigo took out his clothes from the drier and them back to him, trying to stifle a laugh at the expression of wonder on the bluenette's face as he checked all of the previous spots where stains had been, finding none. The orange haired teen turned on the TV and made the Espada settle on the couch while he left for the kitchen to make breakfast. He smirked again at the irony of it all.

Breakfast with the enemy. Who would have thought? What if it had happened with Aizen or something? His eyes widened and he gagged a little before quickly chasing the greatly disturbing thought out of his head. True, he was out of the closet. But he wasn't crazy.

He opened the refrigerator and took out the eggs, cheese, bread, and bacon. He felt like a classic American breakfast this morning. Closing the fridge, he set the items on the counter, close to the now empty blue berry ice cream container he had brought downstairs with him. He smiled as he cracked the eggs, remembering their little fight over the cold dessert. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't aware of the looming figure behind him until it spoke.

"Tha' hell is that?"

He almost leaped through the ceiling when he heard Grimmjow's voice so close to him and almost made the mixture fall over on the counter.

"Don't DO that!" he scolded, glaring daggers at the grinning bluenette who just snorted at his reaction.

"Fine, fine….ya scream like a girl, by the way," he teased.

Ichigo was about to say something but just took a deep breath and resumed beating the eggs and went around the kitchen, perfectly aware of the blue haired male snooping around over his shoulder to observe whatever he did.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" Grimmjow finally asked as Ichigo turned on the stove and setting down the oiled pan.

The orange haired teen purposefully ignored him and carried on, pouring the whisked eggs in the pan before unwrapping the cold, salted bacon. He knew the Arrancar hated to be ignored, but hey, he was having fun.

"Oi! Answer me, bitch."

…

A tick grew in the corner of his forehead but he ignored it. He got out the sliced bread, put it in the toaster and came back to flip the eggs.

Grimmjow sniffed the air at the new scent that made his stomach give a loud rumble. He could tell it was food and wanted to eat, but the red head seemed to be ignoring him. For what, he didn't know. But he knew just the way to get a response out of him, he thought, a light smirk tugging at his lips.

He stepped closer and pressed his body against Ichigo's back, leaning down to press a small kiss to his temple before whispering in his ear, "Yer not answerin' me." Ichigo sucked in a breath when Grimmjow's hot breath fanned over his ear. "And ya know I hate being ignored. Don'tcha…_Ichigo_?"

The red head leaned against the toned wall of muscle behind him and sighed quietly before answering.

"I'm making breakfast. That's morning food by the way. Now leave me alone and me finish, you dog." The Arrancar stepped away from behind him but just stayed on the side watching, his mouth watering as the bacon sizzled in the frying pan.

Soon after they were on the couch, Ichigo comfortably resting in Grimmjow's arms as they ate, the morning cartoons playing on the wide screen in the small living room. Ichigo tried all he could to explain to the bluenette how those little dancing figures on screen were made but the Arrancar would always give him a blank look, so he just gave up. They went back up later after Ichigo decided he was tired of sitting and he showed the blue haired male his guitar, trying not to laugh when the Espada awkwardly tried to hold the instrument, a frown plastered on his face as he cursed it out under his breath because he couldn't get it right.

Grimmjow listened and intently watched the red head seated in front of him as he stroked away at the strange instrument, making melodious sounds resound throughout the room. Soon enough they were interrupted by Ichigo's cell phone, beeping the announcement of a new message. The orange haired teen rose to pick it off his desk and read.

_We're on our way. Home in 10._

_Karin 11:36 AM_

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo twirled the device in his hand before looking back up at him, a weird look in his coffee brown eyes.

"They're coming back. My family."

Grimmjow stood and looked out the window for awhile before asking, "How soon?"

"Not long. Any moment now," the orangette answered, a slight pang at his chest. It was time, already? He marveled at how fast time had gone by. He stared at the blue haired male in front of him. If he left now, when would he see him again? Everything had happened so fast yet neither had thought about what would happen when he went back to Hueco Mundo. It seemed neither of them had wanted to think about that, but here it was now. He walked over to his cupboard and rummaged through it, looking for it. While they were watching TV downstairs he'd thought about giving the bluenette something to remember him by. After all, who knew if they would meet again. He tried to repress the feeling. Not wanting to think about that possibility. The Arrancar had surprisingly grown on him after this short amount of time. He couldn't deny he liked to have him around, even when he annoyed the hell out of him. When his fingers felt the smooth covering he grabbed and straightened back up. Got it.

In his hands was an old blue album that he quickly dusted off and brought over to the intrigued bluenette. The orange haired teen flipped through it and smiled when he found the picture he was looking for. It was an old picture of him in a checkered black and red shirt and a pair of simple grey jeans, sitting at a table in a Karaoke bar. He was looking off with a distant look on his face, the straw of his icy drink at the corner of his lips. Keigo had taken the picture and since it was surprisingly nice, he took it. The idiot had been taking pictures of literally _everything_ at the bar.

Ichigo took it out and handed it to Grimmjow who held the picture up to his face before a look of recognition washed over the features. The thin square shaped paper had the fiery red head on it, looking perfectly edible in those clothes.

"You can keep it," he heard Ichigo say.

He looked up from the photograph, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

He held on to it and looked around nervously. He knew he had to go, there was nothing else for him to do here. Wasn't like he'd brought anything with him, so he couldn't buy time checking. He felt slightly bad for not giving the red head anything, but what would he have given, really. Then the idea popped into his head. No way. It was stupid, and just plain lame, but it would have to do. He slipped off his white jacket and handed it to the confused teen.

"Take it," he ordered, averting his eyes. "Not like I got anythin' else for ya to remember me by."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the gesture. He took the small jacket he was handed and held on to it, his chest tightening.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then," he said, forcing a smile.

Grimmjow frowned lightly, "Yeah…Guess it is," he said as he closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around Ichigo, pulling him close for a soul stealing kiss. Ichigo brought a hand up to his neck to pull him down and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of those lips and memorizing their texture for what could be the last time. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away, deeply looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll be back," the blue haired male promised, determination clear in his tone before pressing his lips to Ichigo's forehead in a light kiss. And with that he set foot on the window sill and pushed off, rising in the air, Ichigo following with his eyes till he could see nothing else but the clear blue skies, speckled with a few clouds. _"I'll be back."_

Those words echoed inside his head and he held on to them with a vice like grip, a new hope in his heart as he turned away to face the rest of the day, and the one after that, and the one after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *sigh* it's okay Ichi, Grimmy WILL be back for you. =') ANYWAYS! Hope you liked it. <strong>

**I personally thought the smex wasn't as hot as I thought it would be but then, yeah…=/ Overall, this was the chapter I had the most fun writing. Poor Grimmy, hihihii, don't say I didn't warn you! Showers are dangerous O.o…. **

**Review, Review, and Review!**

**Love you all! **

**P.S: Scored a 98 on my psych test! =D! *Throws a party* ^^**

***Hugs and kisses!***

**~HG~**


End file.
